The Best Laid Plans
by Kathrynew30
Summary: "I am just living right here, right now and enjoying myself the only way I know how to."  An AU Kogan story.
1. Chapter 1

**Now, this is completely AU and an eventual Kogan fic. There is no BTR, Hollywood, Minnesota or other random characters from BTR and who knows if there will even be James and Carlos. **

**I don't really know how this came about, but it could just be because I love the city I live in so much and for some reason I decided to put it into a fic. And voila! This was born. I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot.  
**

**

* * *

**

"Oh no, was it that street? Or...ah no, okay. I'm lost," Logan mutters to himself.

He's sweating and not just from the Texas heat, but from nerves. He's lost in a city he does not know very well and his paranoia of everything going wrong is now here.

"It shouldn't be this hard." He sighs out, still talking to himself.

He knew that he should have looked up the bus route on how to get back to his dorm before he left, but he didn't and so here he is walking around the streets of Austin, trying to find his way back to campus.

"On your left!"

Logan hears this yelled behind and immediately turns around.

"No!" And then Logan is colliding with a guy on a bicycle, who jumped off before he could go over the handle bars. The two of them are rolling around and the air is filled with sounds of pain as their skin scrapes the pavement below them.

Logan is lying on his back on the sidewalk with the other guy's bike on top of him, while the guy is lying in the grass, having tumbled that way after jumping off.

They both groan, raising their heads to see the other person.

"Oh my goodness. I am so sorry." Logan says quickly, feeling awful he caused this.

"It's fine." The other guy waves him off. "But when someone says 'on your left' don't turn to your left." He smiles over at Logan.

Logan's face falls. "I'm really sorry. Are you okay?" His eyes filled with worry. He hates seeing people in pain.

"Dude, totally fine. It's not like this was my first crash." He continues smiling as he drags himself off the ground. He walks over to Logan, reaching a hand out to help him up, which Logan takes gratefully.

"Thanks." He stands up, dusting off his jeans.

"Are you alright? I think you went down harder than I did," the other guy questions as he looks Logan up and down, searching for scratches.

Logan checks his own self; he feels pain, but is unsure if it's anything serious. When he doesn't see any blood, he decides he's alright, though he will have to inspect himself later to make sure there is no internal bleeding or something worse. "I think I'm fine."

"Ah, okay. Good." The other guy finally looks around and sighs. "Well, there goes that ladies lunch."

Logan looks at the ground and sees a large bowl of pasta and salad scattered across the ground. "Oh no." His eyes fill with worry again.

"It's fine."

They both move to start trying to get most of it back into the boxes.

"Whose lunch?"

"Oh, this lady. I deliver food to people and hers was my last one."

"I'm so sorry." Logan looks up at the other guy as they finish getting most of the pasta back into the box and they both stand up.

The other guy laughs. "Seriously, don't apologize. I don't really care, actually."

"How can you not care? It's your job and this woman will be really upset."

He shrugs. "Yeah, my boss will be a little upset, but not really. She'll understand when I tell her what happened. As for the lady, oh well."

Logan gasps. "But...what- it's ..."

The guy raises his head. "Really, it's fine." He smiles again at Logan.

He sighs. "Alright." But he is looking at the ground, still feeling horrible. "Can I pay for the food or something? I feel awful about this."

The other guy laughs. "No. Seriously, dude. There is no need to freak out."

"I think this is a valid reason for me to freak out."

He's still smiling. "And why is that?"

"Because I made you crash and destroyed the food you were delivering for your job."

"That's not a valid reason."

Logan gasps. "It so is."

And the other guy is still laughing. "Whatever you say. I'm Kendall, by the way." He reaches his hand back out to Logan.

"My name's Logan." He says as he shakes the other guy's hand, who now has a name.

"Cool."

They stand there for a little, not saying anything to each other.

"Well, I guess I should head back to work to talk to my boss." Kendall bends down to pick his bike back up.

"Oh, yeah. Of course." Logan soon remembers what he was doing before their crash and he suddenly realizes he is still lost. "Kendall."

Kendall turns his head back to Logan. "Yeah?"

"Um..." He feels like an idiot having to ask where they are. "Do you know how to get back UT?"

"You're lost?"

Logan looks away, feeling even worse now that someone knows that he is incompetent on finding his way back to university. But he gives Kendall a small nod.

"Well, what part of UT?"

"Any, really. Once I get to a part of the campus, I'll be able to find my way back."

"Would you be able to find your way back from Whole Foods?"

Logan looks confused. "Where's that?"

"You live in Austin and you don't know where that's at?" Kendall smiles, taking the edge off of his words.

"Well, I've only been here for a month."

Kendall nods. "Oh. Well, it's on Lamar."

Logan stands there, trying to recall that street. "Okay? I think I may know. Not sure at this point."

"Well, I'll take you there and maybe you'll be able to find your way. If not, there are maps or I could just take you to wherever you need to go. Since this delivery," he points to the boxes of wasted food "was the last one of my shift."

"You don't have to do all that. Really, you can just point me in the direction I need to go."

Kendall smiles over. "It's fine. I don't mind." He walks over to stand next to Logan, with his bike on the other side of him.

Logan sighs. "Fine."

"Sweet. Let's go." Kendall turns to look at Logan, smiling still.

Logan has never met anyone this nice, let alone who loves to smile all the time, even when he is falling to the ground.

He looks up at him and into his green eyes and he is so happy that he ran into this guy today.

* * *

"So, what are you majoring in?"

Logan glances over. "Accounting. Math has always been my favorite subject in school."

"Wait, you like math?" Kendall raises an eyebrow at him.

"Love it, actually." Logan smiles.

His eyes go wide. "Really? I have never met anyone who loves math before."

"Well, now you have."

Kendall turns to look at Logan and grins. "So, you want to be an accountant?"

"Well, yeah. I mean it's the best option, in terms of it having a lot of mathematics and it is a good field to go into, pay wise."

Kendall just nods.

"And UT has a great Accounting program." Logan then turns back to look at Kendall. "What about you? What do you want to do?"

Kendall looks ahead and thinks for a minute. "Anything. I don't really know what I want to do." He continues to look in front of him, so he doesn't see Logan's shocked face.

"You...don't know? How could you possibly not know? I mean, it's your future."

He finally breaks his gaze with the path ahead of him and looks at Logan, smiling. "I'm not defining my future on a career, my future is whatever I choose to make it."

Logan looks down. "But what are you going to do for money, if you want to get a house, or if you have a family? There are so many things that careers are good for."

"I'm not really looking that far ahead. I'm just living right here, right now and enjoying myself the only way I know how to."

Logan sighs. "I don't know how you can do that."

He shrugs and points forward. "Okay, well we're here."

Logan finally looks around and realizes they are standing in front of a huge building, with "Whole Foods" on the front. He was so focused on talking to this guy, that he didn't look at his surroundings. This is why he gets lost, he needs to pay more attention to this stuff. "Wow, this place is huge."

Kendall laughs. "Yeah. It's the headquarters, this is where this place was founded. Yet, there are Whole Foods all over the world. It's pretty sick."

Logan nods back, still blown away by this place.

"Okay, well I'm going to go find my boss. You can wait here or you can just go walk around inside and I'll find you." He heads to the bike rack to chain up his bicycle.

Logan nods. "I'll go walk around."

"Alright. I'll only be a few minutes."

And with that, Kendall walks away in the direction of the elevators, while Logan just stands there by the doors. Now that he's alone, he finally realizes what is going on. He just followed a strange guy, who he barely knows, to a place he has no idea of its location and is going to show him how to get back to his dorm. What was he thinking? This guy could be a rapist or a killer or just a mugger. But why would he go through all of this if he was? Maybe that's how he gets you. He's really nice, with an awesome smile and they're all used to lure you into his trap.

But there is something about this guy that makes Logan trust him and even feel safe with him. He feels crazy for thinking that, though. He shouldn't, he should keep his guard up, his paranoia should be making him want to run away and never look back. But he sees those green eyes in his mind and he just wants to run to them. And now, he wants to throw those thoughts out of his head immediately. He should not be thinking of a stranger this way, let alone a guy. He just needs to get back to his dorm and to his calculus books and he will feel better.

"I thought you were going to walk around?"

Logan jumps, he was so lost in thought that he hadn't even moved from his spot outside the store. "Um...I was...it's just, I was thinking. Kind of spaced out." He blushes, feeling like an idiot.

Kendall shrugs. "Alright. Well, do you want to check out this place? Or just get back to school?"

"School." He is desperate to get away and get back to the comfort of his room, though he feels safer now that Kendall is around. Which is just ridiculous.

"Okay. Well, let's go then."

Logan falls in next to Kendall as they head to his campus. He hopes.

They continue to walk for awhile without saying anything. There is just the sounds of the city, cars and of their own footsteps on the sidewalk.

Finally Kendall decides to break the silence. "So, what dorm are you in?"

"Jester." He says without thinking and he wishes he could take it back. God, he would tell this guy everything. Why doesn't he just tell him his social security number and get it out of the way?

"I know where that's at."

Logan nods, trying to stay calm. But now he is thinking about everything. This guy is going to know where he lives and as much as he wants to continue talking to him, he needs to just be by himself again, but he loves Kendall's voice and wants to hear more.

"Was your boss mad?" He finally remembers about the lady and her lunch.

"Nah. She understood. Though that woman did call and complain about not getting her food." He laughs out. "They brought her a new order and gave it to her on the house. So it all worked out in the end."

"Well, that's good. I feel a little better knowing that."

"You shouldn't have even worried in the first place."

"It's what I do." He's completely serious too. He has always been the one to worry about all the things that could go wrong in a situation and just cannot help his fears.

"It's a good thing, though."

Logan reads one of the street names they pass and he realizes he knows where he is, finally. "Oh, I know where I'm at now."

"Oh." Kendall looks around and sees they are on Guadalupe. He knows that UT is just up this road. "Well that's awesome. Did you see where we came from?"

Logan tries to recall which way they came from and any landmarks, so maybe if he is on that side of town again, he will know how to get back here. "Yes. I think I'll be fine next time."

"Okay, good." Kendall pauses for a bit, wondering if he should just ask him, and he gives in finally. "Do you want to maybe grab some lunch or something?"

A killer wouldn't ask that, would he? Logan's mind is struggling. Should he say yes? He wants to, but for once, his paranoia wins out. "Um...I should really be getting back to my place now. I have a lot of homework and studying to do."

For the first time since Logan met Kendall, the smile falls from his face, but Kendall tries to get it back as to not show his disappointment. "Yeah, that makes sense."

"Sorry."

And Kendall's smile is back. "You really need to stop apologizing."

"Sor-I mean, alright." Logan finally notices something is missing. "Where's your bike?" How did he miss that it wasn't here the whole time.

"I left it at the store."

"What? But you just walked all this way with me and you're going to have to walk all the way back to get it."

Kendall shakes his head. "I have to go back there anyway, I have to do a bit of shopping. So it's cool."

"Wait. So you walked all the way from Whole Foods to here with me and now you're going back? You really didn't need to do all this." Logan feels horrible. Why did he have to be so terrible at directions and so trusting to strangers?

"It's fine. Plus it's good exercise."

He sighs. "I'm sorry."

Kendall raises an eyebrow at him, with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, man." He sighs again. "I didn't mean to say it. It's a habit."

"One you should try to break. Save the 'sorry' for when it's needed most."

"Well to me, this constitutes that time," Logan states.

"It's not, though." Kendall is still smiling. No matter how much he hates the word sorry, when Logan says it, it's not annoying. It's just adorable.

"Fine." He huffs.

They stand there just looking at each other, wondering who will make the first move to walk away. In the end, it's Logan.

"Um..well thank you for doing all this, even though you really didn't have to. And I apologize for the bike accident." Logan is happy he got to say sorry again, but without saying sorry.

Kendall shakes his head, laughing. "Oh, Logan."

Logan slightly loves to hear his name being said like that by Kendall.

"But seriously, it wasn't any trouble. I honestly didn't mind. And hopefully now, you won't get lost again. Or at least not on this side of the city."

Logan nods. "Hopefully."

"Alright."

And they are back to just standing there.

"Well, I should go now," Logan says, but doesn't make a move to leave just yet.

"Yeah."

They're both still staring at each other, wondering if they should shake hands or walk away. Logan kind of wants to hug Kendall, but then destroys that thought, because that would be weird and Kendall wouldn't want to hug him anyway. Plus he needs to be getting away from this guy already.

Finally a sound from Kendall's pocket breaks them out of their trance. He pulls out his phone and sees he is getting a call. "Um...well I gotta take this."

"Of course. Thanks again, and nice meeting you."

"You too, Logan." He frowns once Logan has turned around and started walking up the street.

He sighs answering the phone and starts to head back to the store, but not before he turns around and steals one last look at Logan, wishing he had gotten a number or anything. But then figures maybe it's for the better.

Logan glances back and sees Kendall walking back the way they came and talking on the phone. He feels like an idiot. Maybe he should have gone to have lunch with him or done something differently. But, no. He knows this was the right thing, well he thinks it was.

So he heads back to campus and to his dorm and books and hoping this feeling of vulnerability will go away once he is back in his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**So the reviews and all the story alerts were lovely. Thank you. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this, because I honestly love writing this story. **

**Also, I have to thank Clarry. She is amazing, she's my best friend and she is also my Beta. So thank goodness for her. :D**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot**

**

* * *

**

"Hi, I'd like to place an order for delivery," Logan says into the phone and begins to rattle off his order, credit card, and address to the guy on the phone at Whole Foods.

It's been a month. A full month since he saw Kendall. And he can't seem to get him out of his head, which is the most annoying thing to Logan.

He still doesn't fully understand what he's feeling, he's never been attracted to a guy before. It's not part of the equation. He has to have a job, marry a beautiful woman, have two children and live a happy life. That's his plan and nothing is supposed to get in the way of that. Yet here he is, ordering food and hoping it will be delivered by the guy he's been thinking about for 30 days.

This is his fourth time getting delivery from Whole Foods. The first three times, it was the same guy. Logan was fixing to hit the guy who kept coming, because it wasn't who he wanted to see. This guy didn't have green eyes or an amazing smile or a wonderful voice. This guy was just wrong. So he's hoping that this one, this fourth try, it will be him. That Kendall will be at his door.

He feels like he's lost all control he has on himself though, because how could this guy completely take over his thoughts? Every day he sees those eyes. Every day he thinks about Kendall riding that bike through the streets of Austin. Every day he wishes he could see him.

It was a week and five days later that Logan finally caved and ordered the food. He was so nervous when the knock on his door came. He was shaking and nearly ripped the door off the hinges in his attempt to see him. But he was completely taken aback and disappointed when he saw it wasn't him. Yet he also felt a tiny bit of relief. He wasn't sure if Kendall would be happy to see him or if he would even remember him; they only knew each other for like two hours. But he felt like he just needed to see him, even just one more time and then maybe he could move on with his life. And so he could stop wondering about what he is doing.

Every time it wasn't Kendall at the door, Logan's mind would think of different scenarios of why it wasn't him. Maybe he got fired for ruining that one lunch. Or he quit his job. Or he knew this was Logan's address and didn't want to come. Or he died in some sort of freak cycling accident.

He knows that it's ridiculous to even care or to worry. But he just can't help himself. This guy won't leave his mind and that is making him crazy.

He is instantly taken out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. He sighs, scared out of his mind as he walks over to the door. As his hand grips the door knob, he thinks about maybe not answering it. He almost doesn't want to see who it is, because if it's not him, then he's done. He's done ordering food in hopes of it being him to deliver it. He's done thinking about him every second of the day. He's done with the green-eyed stranger.

But eventually he opens the door, because he did order and pay for this food.

"Hey, margherita pizza?" the delivery guy asks without looking up.

Logan is frozen in place.

When the guy doesn't get an answer, he raises his head. "Logan?"

And now Logan is speechless. He remembers him.

"It's Logan, right?" Kendall asks, scared that maybe for some reason he got the name wrong or something. But that would be impossible, because he has been thinking about Logan everyday since they met.

Logan simply nods, still unable to form words.

"Cool. Um...it's Kendall by the way." He adds, afraid that maybe Logan forgot who he was.

Logan nods again. He must look like an idiot. "I remember." he manages to get out.

"Ah, alright." They both just stand in his doorway, staring at each other, not knowing what else to say. Finally Kendall shakes his head and smiles. "Well...here's your pizza." He holds the box out to him.

Logan comes to his senses as well and takes it from Kendall. "Thank you." And he can see that he is about to walk away from him, but he cannot have that. He didn't want him to deliver it just to actually deliver it. He wanted to be able to talk to him. And he had this weird fantasy that Kendall would deliver the food and announce that that was the last one of his shift and they would go out and he would show Logan the wonders of Austin. So Logan isn't ready for him to leave just yet. "So...how are you?"

Kendall looks to Logan's eyes and smiles that wonderful smile he loves so much. "Great, actually. How have you been?"

"Oh, good. Mainly just studying."

"Oh yeah. How's all that math stuff you love so much?" He smirks.

Logan laughs. "Really good. I'm enjoying it, though I'm still in my basic accounting classes and have yet to get to the difficult stuff."

"Only you would be upset about that," Kendall laughs.

"So how is the delivery business?"

"Booming." He grins. "Everyone needs their margherita pizzas," Kendall jokes.

"Hey, I'm just adding to the business, ensuring you still have a job."

"And I thank you for that."

They both are giggling and still standing in the doorway.

Once all the laughter has died down a bit, Kendall looks back at Logan. "Would you like to grab some dinner?" He realizes it's a bit sudden and out of nowhere, but he doesn't care. He's been thinking about Logan for a month and just wants to spend some time with him. Any kind of time. But he's terrified that Logan will turn him down again. He doesn't even think this guy is into other guys, but he doesn't care about that. This showed Kendall that it must be meant to be.

This time Logan doesn't even hesitate. "Yes." He tries to contain the excitement in his voice, he doesn't want to sound too desperate.

"Cool. I just have a few more deliveries to make and then I will be back and we can find somewhere to eat." And then Kendall remembers that Logan has food already. "Oh, your pizza."

Logan looks down at the offending box. "I'll just put it in my fridge and save it for later. Cold pizza is just as good."

"You sure?"

"Of course. Plus it will be good when I have a late night studying."

Kendall laughs. "Okay. Well, I'll be back in about an hour."

"Okay. I'll be here." Logan smiles up at him.

"Alright." And Kendall is still smiling as he turns around and heads back to his bike to finish delivering the food.

Logan closes his door, grinning. He sits on his bed, still on a high from having seen him and now they have plans for dinner. But it's not a date, Logan reassures his mind. Kendall wouldn't ask him on a date. Just two friends? They're not really friends, but maybe that's what it is. A dinner to get to know each other and become friends.

But then Logan's paranoia is back. And this time it's not about the fact that Kendall now knows where he lives. If he wanted to kill him or something, it would have happened. He doesn't think about Kendall like that now. But he is afraid that maybe he won't come back. That he will stand him up. Or forget him. Or just not care and said that to be nice, but didn't mean it.

He hates that his mind has to come up with all this and get him worried. He wishes he would relax and not freak out over every little thing. And he feels like when he is around Kendall, he begins to feel that way. Maybe that's why this month has been so horribly stressful for him. But that's an idiotic thought, because not being around a guy he barely knows could not be the reason for his fears. And that guy is definitely not the reason his shoulders relax when he looks at him or the safety he feels when he hears his name come from Kendall's mouth.

This dinner, that will be it. Once they have dinner, Logan can stop thinking about him all the time. Sure, they may become friends, but this obsession? No, Logan's not obsessed. But this feeling for this guy will calm down once he spends some actual time with him. Or at least he hopes so.

* * *

"He's going to show up...he will." Logan is now sitting at his desk, staring at the clock.

One hour and nine minutes.

He sighs. "This is stupid. Who cares if he's a few minutes late. This isn't a date." Logan is talking to himself, something that always happens when he is alone and nervous. Which is a lot.

He tried to study while waiting, but his mind wouldn't let him focus on calculus. It was only focused on those green eyes and blonde hair.

Finally, Logan hears a small knock on the door and instantly jumps out of his chair.

He checks himself in his mirror and smooths down his shirt. He thought about changing, but Kendall had already seen what he was wearing, so if he saw him in something else and found out he changed, he may think he was a weirdo or something.

He opens the door, sighing nervously.

"Hey." And there he is, with that voice and bike in tow.

"Hi."

They stand there in an awkward silence, still just staring at each other. They seem to do that a lot. Logan knows he can't help himself, but he's not sure why Kendall does.

"So, you ready?" Kendall raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Oh and if you want, you can just leave your bike here."

"Your roommate won't mind?"

"I don't have a roommate."

Kendall has a surprised look on his face from this. "Woah, really? How did you swing that?"

Logan looks down, embarrassed. "I have a lot of allergies. So with a roommate you wouldn't know if they had pets or something, so I get a room to myself. Got a note from the doctor and everything."

"Now that's pretty awesome. Not the allergies part, but the getting a room to yourself."

He laughs. "Yeah, it's pretty cool I guess. Means I get to study in peace."

"Ah yes, studying." Kendall smirks.

Logan is still laughing and moves to the side to allow Kendall to enter.

"Thanks." Kendall rolls the bike into the corner of Logan's room and rests it on the wall by the window.

"No problem."

"So, where do you want to go?"

"I thought you could decide, since you know this city better and know what's good."

Kendall nods, thinking up ideas. "Well, alright then. Have you been to Kerbey Lane?"

When Logan shakes his head, Kendall all but drags him out of the room. "We need to fix that. Now."

And they are both laughing as Logan locks his door and they walk out of the building.

"So are you getting better at finding your way around this place?" Kendall turns to ask once they have gotten on the sidewalk to start walking to the restaurant.

"A little, yeah. I basically just stared at a map for hours trying to remember everything and it works. Though I haven't really been off of campus too much to get lost. I think after that day, I've cooled down with going to new places."

"Well, it looks like I'm gonna have to change that. Because there is so much of this city that you have to see."

Logan smiles up at Kendall, who turns at the same time to gaze at him.

They walk the rest of the way in silence, but it's a comfortable one. One where nothing really needs to be said.

* * *

"Breakfast tacos for dinner? Really, Kendall?"

He gasps in mock surprise. "Breakfast tacos are perfect at any time during the day. And a cheeseburger? Really, Logan?" He jokes back at him.

Logan can't believe he's having dinner with Kendall and they are getting on like they've known each other their whole lives. It's crazy but so amazing.

"Where are you from?"

"A tiny town in Connecticut."

"Oh, cool. So this weather must be totally different for you?"

"Completely. My mom just told me a few days ago that they're already getting snow up there."

"Wow. Yeah, I think I will stick with the heat."

"So, have you always lived in Austin?"

Kendall nods. "Yeah, my parents moved here before I was born and they never left."

"Well, why would you want to leave this city?"

"You love Austin already?"

Logan shrugs. "I'm seeing the appeal of it." He grins.

"Well soon you're never gonna want to leave."

Logan smiles. He knows why he wouldn't want to leave this city and it's because of the guy sitting across from him. But he gets rid of that thought. He needs to stop this. Seriously, he is just now getting to know him and he's already thinking about how he wants to spend every second with him. Something is wrong with him. Besides, Kendall can't be thinking the same thing. Plus Logan has his plan for the future already set. So, he's just going to be friends with Kendall and that's it. He will show him the city and they will become great friends. And yes, that will be it.

They continue to eat their food while having a comfortable conversation. It's just small talk, getting to know each other a little bit more, but it's nice.

Once the bill for the dinner arrives, Kendall reaches to get his wallet, but of course Logan stops him.

"Let me get this. To thank you for last time."

"Pfft. This is on me. You bought a pizza and I made you leave it and come out with me."

They both stare each other down, but smiles creep up on their faces. And Logan can tell he won't win with Kendall, so he sighs.

"Fine. But next time, I'm paying." Logan shocks himself with his words. He hopes Kendall won't pick up on the fact that he just said they will go out again.

"Alright. Next time." Kendall smiles, while gazing at Logan. He can see that Logan is surprised that he agreed about a next time. He finds it so alluring that Logan gets scared so easily.

* * *

"So, you've showed me two cool places in this city. Any others?" Logan looks over at Kendall as they walk down the Drag.

"Well, this is another." Kendall gestures to the street they're on and points to the shops and restaurants they are passing.

"Well yes, except I've been to the Drag before. I had to go to the Co-Op to get my books for school here."

Kendall sighs, smiling. "You came here just for books? There is so much to this than just books for college."

"Well, then show me."

Logan can't believe he is being so confident and relaxed, asking Kendall to show him new things. It still surprises him that Kendall brings that out in him, but he thinks he will always be surprised by him.

"We kind of came out at the wrong time for me to show you everything here. Most places are closed, but we can get some frozen yogurt if you want."

"I've never had frozen yogurt."

"Seriously, have you been living under a rock?" Kendall smiles, joking, but Logan is slightly hurt by the words.

Logan knows that he has lived a bit of a sheltered life, but not because he was forced, it was by choice. He was always paranoid and scared of trying new things and he never had many friends. He mainly just studied and read books. He knew coming to Austin would be a huge step and something he needed to do, but that doesn't mean that he goes out and tries everything the world has to offer.

Kendall sees Logan's face fall and he could kick himself for causing that. He was just joking, he loves that he gets to show Logan so many new things. It's nice to be able to see Logan's face light up just from the mere prospect of seeing the city that Kendall loves.

"Hey, I was just kidding." He reaches over and touches Logan's shoulder to show he is sincere.

"No, I know. It's just, I know I'm a bit of loser and haven't done anything amazing in my life. But I'm trying to change."

Kendall stops walking and turns to Logan, making him stop as well. "First, you're not a loser. Second, never change. There is nothing that you need to change about yourself." He wants to add "you're perfect" to the end of that, but he knows it's better if he doesn't. "Just because there's some stuff you haven't tried or seen, doesn't mean there's anything wrong with you."

"But look at all the stuff you've done." Logan looks down.

"What have I done? I deliver food, that's amazing," he says sarcastically.

"Look at all the places you've been."

Kendall sighs, with a small smile. "The places I've been to are here in Austin and that's it. I've never been outside this state. You've traveled more than me. I am trying to see as much of this place as I can before I leave it."

"Why would you leave?"

He shrugs. "I want to travel."

Logan nods, but doesn't fully understand. If Kendall loves this city so much, why would he want to travel away from it? But he decides to drop the conversation. He'd rather just go back to laughing with Kendall then having this serious talk they are having.

"Are we going to get frozen yogurt?"

Kendall smirks. "Of course. I'm still going to show you everything I can here. To Swirl." He announces, pulling Logan down the sidewalk to the shop.

* * *

"What do you think?" Kendall raises an eyebrow while taking a bite of his yogurt.

Logan takes another scoop of his own and nods. "This is delicious. And the fact that this place is so close to my dorm, means I will be coming to Swirl all the time. So thank you for that."

Kendall laughs. "You're welcome. I'm glad I could help."

"What kind did you get?"

"The cake batter mixed with peanut butter. And I put Reese's, Gummi Bears, chocolate chips and strawberries on top."

"That is the weirdest combination."

"Well, what did you get?"

"Vanilla and I just put sprinkles on top of it."

Kendall shakes his head. "Oh, Logan. You need to expand your horizons a bit. Here, try this." He pushes his cup over to him.

Logan hesitantly brings his spoon to the crazy cup of frozen yogurt and scoops out a tiny bit, getting a piece of a strawberry, a chocolate chip and both flavors of yogurt. "Um...are you sure this is good?"

"Just eat it."

Logan sighs and brings the spoon to his mouth. He lets the yogurt sit in his mouth a little before swallowing it, trying to decipher whether all the flavors actually taste good together.

Kendall sits there with his elbows on the table and chin in his hands, staring at the boy in front of him, hoping he will like it.

After a minute, Logan finally looks up at Kendall, with a serious face on, making him think he hated it. But that quickly breaks and he laughs. "Alright, that was pretty good. But simple is just as good." And Logan lifts his cup to Kendall, letting him take a scoop.

Kendall laughs, but goes straight in and brings the spoon to his lips. He already knew he would like it, but he pretends to debate the flavor a little. "Eh." He shrugs, making Logan's smile falter a bit. "Actually, I think that tastes better than my concoction."

And Logan's face lights up. "I told you simple is good."

Kendall gazes at Logan, loving that smile. "Simple is great."

* * *

"What other sights must I see in this place?" Logan asks as they walk down the hallway back to his dorm.

"I'm not telling you where to go. I'm showing you everything." He gestures to himself.

When Logan raises an eyebrow, Kendall adds, "We can't have you walking around this city by yourself. Who knows where you may end up."

Logan chuckles, unlocking his door. "Fair enough."

"But that's only if you don't mind hanging around me some more."

This makes Logan laugh out, "If anything, I should be asking you that. I'm surprised you want to take me anywhere."

"I love getting to show you Austin. It's awesome to be with someone who's never experienced any of this."

They both walk into his room, smiling and excited about the idea of being able to spend more time together.

Logan is about to ask if Kendall wants to stay and watch a movie, but Logan hears the same ringtone he heard from Kendall's pocket when they first met, meaning he is getting a phone call.

Kendall grabs the phone. "Sorry, hold on." He reads the screen. "Fuck," he mutters.

Logan is surprised to hear Kendall say that and to see him frown.

He raises the phone to his ear. "Hey, babe...yeah, I know I was supposed to call when I got off, but I ran into a friend and we got talking." He sighs, listening to the angry voice on the other end. "Alright...yes, I'm leaving now. I'll be there soon. Love you." He hangs up and puts the phone back in his pocket.

Logan feels his heart sink.

"Sorry about that. I forgot I had plans with my girlfriend. She's pissed, so I really have to go."

Logan nods, but is crushed. Of course, he has a girlfriend.

Kendall walks over and retrieves his bike, heading to the door. "I'm really sorry Logan. Um...I'll see you around?"

Logan can't say anything right now, he is afraid of what would happen if he opens his mouth, so he just nods again.

Kendall nods back, frowning as he walks out the door.

Once the door closes, Logan falls into his bed, ready to just cry. But tries to hold it in.

How could he be so stupid? Of course Kendall is dating someone, he's too perfect to be single. And of course he's straight. Logan figured that, he doesn't know why he let himself think otherwise.

He was so dumb to think that there was anything there. He just wishes that Kendall wasn't so amazing that he made Logan fall for him.

After a few minutes of laying there and replaying the night in his head, he realizes that they still never exchanged numbers. Logan's back to where he was before. He has no way of getting a hold of Kendall. But why would he? Kendall has a girlfriend and obviously doesn't want anything with Logan. But he did say he wanted to show him more of the city. Logan now realizes that it will just be as friends. But he still can't call him or find him. He hopes that Kendall will come by his place, inviting him somewhere, since he at least knows where he lives.

Contemplating everything that has happened, he realizes this is for the best. The fact that Kendall has a girlfriend. Logan had already decided he would get over this guy, so this is the perfect opportunity. He has his plan for his future and this just means that it's right and he will just be friends with Kendall.

He tries to ignore the hurt he feels by that thought and lays there hoping to fall asleep and not think anymore about this night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Really, the reviews and all the alerts have been amazing. Thank you everyone who is reading this and enjoying it. 3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot.**

**

* * *

**

"Would you like to try any flavors?"

"No, I'm good. Thank you, though," Logan says to the person behind the counter as he brings his cup up to the dispenser of frozen yogurt. He knows exactly what kind he is getting. He heads straight for the cake batter and peanut butter ones.

It's been a little over a week since that night with Kendall. A little over a week since he was sitting in this very place, eating frozen yogurt with him.

He sighs as he heads to the counter to put all the toppings on the dessert.

Logan has been trying to get over Kendall, but he can't. There are so many things that remind Logan of him.

The night after seeing Kendall, it was the pizza. It was just sitting there in his fridge, mocking him. He didn't want to eat it, he really just wanted to pick it up and throw it in the trash. But Logan's not one to waste food, especially since he did pay for it.

Four days after that night with Kendall, as he was walking to class, he saw a guy on a bike delivering food. It wasn't Kendall, but just the fact it was a guy on a bike, Logan nearly had a break down.

Now it's ten days after that night and he dragged himself to Swirl. He knows it's stupid to come here. It hurts him to be here. And because he decided to be a complete idiot and make the same mix of yogurt and toppings as Kendall had done, it's just adding to Logan's heartache. His excuse, though, is that he really did love the taste of the craziness that Kendall came up with.

But he can't believe he let one guy, a guy he barely knows, break his heart like he did. And he didn't even mean to. Kendall was just being nice, being a friend, and Logan had to go and fall for him.

He moves to an empty table, eating his food alone and in silence. He doesn't know why he came here. It's not like it was going to cheer him up, if anything it just made it all worse.

He finishes quickly, really just wanting to leave now. He throws the empty cup in the trash and heads to the door, walking out. Without really looking, he turns to the right to head back to his dorm, but ends up running straight into something, or rather someone.

"Oh, gosh. I'm sorry." Logan looks up at the poor person he bumped into. "K-Kendall?"

"Logan?" Kendall is looking down at him, both of their faces are in complete surprise.

"Hi."

"Hey."

Both are not prepared for this impromptu meeting and because of the way things ended the last time they saw each other, it's a bit awkward.

"You came back to Swirl?" Kendall finally asks.

"You managed to get me addicted to frozen yogurt."

Kendall laughs, instantly lifting the mood. "Hey, I do what I do."

"And now, you're going to get frozen yogurt?"

He nods. "Yeah, I'm on my lunch break and was in the area, so I decided to come here."

"This isn't really sufficient lunch food."

Kendall sighs, smiling. He missed Logan and his logic. "Frozen yogurt is great no matter what."

"Of course it is."

Logan will never get over Kendall, he realizes as he stares into those green eyes. He knows that they will be forever ingrained in his brain and no matter how hard he tries, a little part of him will always be in love with him. How did that happen? It wasn't supposed to, but it did. But now standing here, staring at him, is hurting more than he thought was possible. He knows that he and Kendall will just be friends. Tonight, Kendall will probably go back to his girlfriend, completely forgetting he even ran into Logan today.

"Was she mad?" Logan can't even bring himself to say "your girlfriend."

It takes Kendall a moment to realize what he is on about. "Oh...yeah." He laughs out. "We had plans to see a movie and since I forgot, we missed it. She looked like she wanted to kill me."

"I'm sorry about that."

Kendall raises an eyebrow. "What did I tell you about saying sorry?"

Logan rolls his eyes. "This really is a valid reason for me to say it."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm the one who forgot."

"But if we didn't run into each other, you wouldn't have forgotten."

"I was delivering your food. Neither one of us could have known we would see each other that way."

Logan nods, but is scared that maybe Kendall will realize that it was Logan's plan to see Kendall, hoping he would deliver the food.

"Besides, she wanted to see some cheesy romantic movie. So, you saved me from that."

"But it upset her."

"Everything upsets her," Kendall mumbles.

Logan wants to just say "Then why are you with her?" But he knows better. They still haven't known each other that long, so it's not really his place to say anything. "Well...I'll let you get back to your lunch."

Kendall opens his mouth to say something, to stop him, but he can't seem to think of anything to say, so he closes it. He wishes that he had run into Logan before he was leaving Swirl. Or that Logan had been in his dorm when Kendall was just there, knocking to see if he wanted lunch. Or that his phone hadn't gone off that night. But there is nothing he can do now. He doesn't like to dwell in the past and think of how things could have been different. So, he decides that this was how it was supposed to happen. Though, he feels like rather than friends, they will be more like acquaintances. He knows he doesn't want that, so he will go against what he believes and he will try to make things happen, rather than let the universe take it's course.

"It was nice seeing you, Kendall."

"Yeah. Glad we ran into each other again. Literally."

Logan laughs, but has a sad smile on his face. "Maybe it will happen again, just not in a dangerous way."

"True. We don't need to have another bike collision." He chuckles.

"Um...well, have a good lunch and I'll see you around."

"Yeah. I will, and you have a great rest of the day."

Kendall has his hand on the handle, waiting for Logan to walk away first before he goes inside.

"Bye, Kendall."

"Bye."

And with that, Logan heads back to his dorm to get ready for his next class. Which isn't for another hour, but he likes to get there a little early anyway.

Kendall finally steps into the shop and sighs.

He has genuinely messed everything up between the two of them. He should have told Logan from the start he had a girlfriend or actually, he shouldn't have even fallen for Logan in the first place.

Kendall's not one to care about gender. He prefers both, so it wasn't that big of shock that he liked Logan. He does have an adorable smile and beautiful brown eyes. It's just the fact that he fell in love with Logan when he has a girlfriend and after such a short time. He knew he shouldn't have asked Logan to dinner or flirted with him like he did. He knew he would fall for him harder if he spent time with him. But when he was with Logan, all thoughts of his girlfriend went out the window and it was all focused on that boy that he wants to show the world to.

So, even though things are weird between them right now, Kendall doesn't care. He's going to still go back to his dorm and ask him to dinner or coffee or anything. He knows it's not the best idea, but at this point, he doesn't really care. He loves to see that smile and he would give anything to see it everyday. Even if they end up as just really good friends, because he still isn't too sure how Logan feels about him. If he even sees him in a romantic way. He will be okay with that. Just being around Logan is all he really needs.

He decides that tomorrow night, since his girlfriend is working, he will go to Logan's dorm and invite him to dinner or something.

He smiles at his plan, picks up his cup and heads straight for the vanilla yogurt.

* * *

"Okay...just call the number and order the food," Logan mumbles to himself as he holds his phone.

Yesterday Kendall and Logan ran into each other and Logan is actually debating about ordering food from Whole Foods again in hopes of Kendall delivering it. Again. He thought he decided to not do this again. Especially now that he knows Kendall has a girlfriend. But sometimes he just can't help himself.

He is still standing there a minute later, phone in hand and he has yet to hit the call button. He doesn't know why he can't. Maybe because he knows it may not even be Kendall who delivers it and he would just get his hopes up. Or maybe because if he does and Kendall does deliver it, then he will figure out that he does this on purpose. That he really doesn't want the food, he wants the guy.

Eventually he sets the phone down. He can't do it again. He's just going to have to wait to see if Kendall comes here or if they run into each other again. Though he thinks that both of those situations are unlikely to happen.

He sighs, sitting on his bed and just staring at the wall in front of him. He has homework and studying that he has to do, but he can't. Since he met Kendall, studying has become the hardest thing for him to do. Anytime he is left alone with his thoughts, his mind goes to Kendall. He's so scared that this will make him fail his classes. His last calculus test, he got a B. He was devastated. A math test and he didn't get an A. But the day he got that test back was the day he and Kendall went out to dinner. So his unhappy grade was forgotten.

He was talking to his parents on the phone three days ago and they asked how school was going. He didn't even know what to say. Logan's not the best liar, but he tried. He tried saying everything was great and that school was going well. They asked him about his math classes and he couldn't even tell them about that test. He felt like he let his parents down. He knows that they wouldn't care. They were never worried about his schooling and were never pushing for the best grades. Logan did that himself. But for some reason he feels that if they found out how he is struggling, then they will worry and he doesn't want that. He hates when people worry about him. It's his job to worry.

He walks over to his desk to pick up his History book. As he moves back to his bed, he hears a tiny knock on the door.

He sighs, putting the book down and walking over to the door. He's not expecting anyone. The only person he thinks it could be is the one person he really wants to see. But why would he come here? He's probably with his girlfriend.

He opens the door and of course it's Kendall. He smiles. But before he can say hi, Kendall has grabbed his arm and is pulling him out the door.

"We're going out, let's go," Kendall announces as he tries to pull him to the hallway.

"Wait, I don't even have shoes on."

Kendall looks down and laughs. "Okay, fine. Put shoes on, grab a jacket and let's go."

"What's going on?"

"I'm not saying. Just hurry."

Logan rolls his eyes but laughs as he goes around his room, finding his shoes and running to his closet as he grabs the first jacket he sees.

He can see Kendall, shifting on his feet, telling Logan he wants him to hurry.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, but Kendall, I have no idea what's going on?"

"That's the point," he smirks as they walk out of the dorm and Logan locks the door.

"You're crazy, Kendall."

Kendall laughs out. "So?"

Logan turns to look at him and grins.

Yep, Logan's in love. He was so upset just a few minutes ago, thinking about this guy and here he is, dragging Logan out and he has no idea what they are doing. Normally this would scare him. He needs plans, but when he is with Kendall, he will do almost anything.

"So, you're not going to tell me where we're going?" Logan asks once they're outside.

Kendall glances over. "Nope."

"But it's not like I would even know the place."

"I don't know that."

"Yeah, you do. I didn't even know what Kerbey Lane was and I live right by it."

"True. But still, I'm saying nothing."

Logan sighs in defeat, knowing Kendall won't tell him.

Kendall steals a glance at Logan, grinning. He really does love being with him.

They start walking to a parking lot and Kendall pulls his keys out of his pocket.

"We're driving?"

"How did you think we would get there?"

"Um...walking?"

"It's too far of a walk and we can't ride bikes, because I only have one."

"Alright? How far are we going?"

"It's not that far, just too far to walk."

Logan nods. "I didn't know you had a car."

"There's a lot you don't know, but we're changing that. And a car is kind of necessary, unless you only want to stay right in the city."

"Ah. Well, is there anything I need to know about you before I get in this car?"

Kendall thinks about it for a minute, smiling as he moves to the driver side of his car. "You're just going to have find out for yourself."

Logan gazes back at him as he waits for Kendall to unlock the car door. Logan still can't believe how he acts when he is with Kendall. All his paranoia and fears just seem to disappear. Maybe that's why he loves to be around him, he is so much more relaxed. It's the moments when he is by himself that he hates.

Once they're both settled in their seats and Kendall starts the car, pulling out to head to wherever they are going, Logan turns to him. "So what was the rush?"

"Well again, I'm not saying anything. But we're still in a hurry."

"You're not going to give me any clues."

"Logan," he sighs. "Just be patient, you'll know soon enough."

"But I don't like surprises."

Kendall shakes his head. "This isn't a big surprise, so you have nothing to worry about."

"I'm not worried." He sounds not at all convincing.

Kendall raises an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not worried, just confused. You show up at my dorm and literally drag me out of my room and now you won't tell me what we're doing."

"Like I said, you'll know soon enough."

"Fine." He huffs, but is still grinning.

* * *

"Oyster Landing?" Logan reads the sign as they turn and drive up a small hill. "What is this place?"

"Logan, just wait. We're just going to the parking lot right now. This isn't where I'm taking you."

Logan raises his hands. "Alright, fine."

Kendall is smiling as he parks the car and they climb out. He has no idea if Logan will even like this, but he is hoping that he will. He really hopes that he does.

They walk back down the hill they just drove up and head across the street to where Logan can see a ton of lights.

"Are those Christmas lights?"

"Yes."

"But we haven't even had Thanksgiving." There goes Logan with his logic again.

"They always put them up at the beginning of November."

"Mozart's? What kind of place is this?"

"Do you have to ask so many questions? You'll see." Kendall is still smiling though. He really does love how Logan has to know what is going on.

Logan finally is able to see what is underneath the sign and can see that it is a coffee house. "It's a coffee shop?"

"Yes. Are you happy now? You finally know where I took you." But Kendall is so nervous. What if Logan hates coffee? Or what if he hates Christmas lights? Or what if he just doesn't like this place? "Is this alright?"

"It's great, I just still don't understand what the rush was?"

"What time is it?"

Logan raises an eyebrow, but takes out his phone to check the time. "8:46"

"Okay. Hopefully there's not a long line."

"Why?"

Kendall just turns to him, but says nothing.

"Fine. A surprise. I get it. No more questions."

Kendall shakes his head, knowing this probably won't be the last question, but is excited and nervous to see Logan's reaction.

"What are you getting?" Logan asks once they are inside and are about to order their drinks.

"I'm just getting a regular coffee, because you get free refills."

"You really need that much coffee?"

"Logan." He sighs, laughing. "What are you getting?"

"I don't know." He scans the menu, not sure what he wants. "I guess I'll just get what you're getting." But then he goes to reach into his pocket to grab his wallet and realizes his pocket his empty. He groans.

"What is it?"

"Because you had to rush me out the door, I forgot my wallet." He sounds more upset than he intended.

"Don't worry about it. I got it."

"Kendall," he whines. "You paid for everything last time and you just drove us here."

"So? I dragged you out."

"That doesn't matter. You've been paying for everything."

"Well, it's not like you can pay for it now."

Logan sighs, frustrated. "Okay, but now the next two times we go out, I'm buying." His face stern to show he is serious.

"Alright. Alright. You can pay the next two times." They both laugh.

They grab their cups and pour the coffee, Kendall moving quickly, trying to get them out the door.

"We're going to sit outside?"

"Yes. Do you not want to?" Kendall desperately wants to sit on the deck, by the lake, under the Christmas lights with Logan. So, he is hoping he'll say yes.

"No, I want to. I was just asking." He smiles sheepishly.

"You and your questions. Now let's find a table."

They head down to the bottom part of the deck outside and Kendall picks the table closest to the lake. He sits on the side of the table facing out to the lake, giving Logan a view of the all the lights that are up on the building across from Mozart's.

"This place is amazing," Logan finally says once they are comfortable at the table and he's able to properly take in his surroundings.

"I love Mozart's in general, but it's so much better during Christmas."

Logan nods, still staring at all the lights. They are everywhere. On the railings, the trees and even ones connecting the buildings to the trees. It really is a gorgeous sight. And then the way the lights reflect off the water.

He's about to ask Kendall again why they needed to hurry, but then he notices that some of the lights are flickering and some soft music is starting to play.

He looks to Kendall, questioning him about what is going on, but Kendall is just gazing at him, smiling.

The music continues and Logan notices that the lights are coming on and off and going with the music. It's like that video he saw on the Internet once, where there was a house covered in lights and they had the lights set up to match the music playing. He always wanted to see something like this.

It seems like it is about to stop, because the sounds have gone down, but then there is a guitar and Logan realizes it really is like that video, because the lights are synched up to the Trans-Siberian Orchestra's song Sarajevo.

One whole side of this building is covered in circles filled with lights, making up a giant Christmas tree. Each circle lighting up with the song. The place is filled with flashes of greens, reds and whites. All the colors dancing across their faces and the water next to them.

It really is a beautiful thing to see, and Logan can't stop staring at it.

And Kendall can't stop staring at Logan. Seeing Logan's face light up and the fact that he's just in awe of this makes Kendall incredibly happy. He wants to see Logan like this all the time.

Logan turns to Kendall, grinning from ear to ear and Kendall smiles at him before he turns back to the lights.

Once the light show has ended, everyone sitting on the deck gives a round of applause and Logan looks back at Kendall. "That was so amazing!" he beams.

"So...it was a good surprise?" he asks nervously. Somehow Logan does that to him. Normally he is always so calm and relaxed, but not around Logan.

"It was the best surprise."

"Awesome. I'm glad you liked it."

"Loved it." And Logan is still smiling. His cheeks hurt from grinning so much and for so long, but he doesn't care.

They both just continue to gaze and smile at each other. Both are just so ecstatic that they are sitting here, having coffee together and with an amazing view.

After a few minutes of sitting in a comfortable silence together, Kendall breaks it. "Before anything else happens, can I have your number? Just so we don't have run into each other and we can actually make plans together." His nerves are apparent in his voice.

"Yes." Logan says with no hesitation and is completely calm. How their personalities change when they are together.

"Cool." They both pull their phones out.

"So, what's your number?" Logan questions.

After Kendall has rattled off his number and Logan punches in the number, he realizes something. Something he didn't realize he didn't know. "What's your last name?"

"Oh," Kendall realizes it, too. "Knight."

"Knight." Logan repeats and smiles. It's so fitting.

"Yours?"

"Mitchell. It's definitely not as cool as yours."

"Logan Mitchell. That's a great name. It sounds like a doctor's name, though. Like 'paging Doctor Mitchell.'" He pretends as if he's speaking through an intercom.

"Well too bad I'm not living up to the sound of my name." He smiles a sad smile.

"Pfft, but being an accountant is better."

"And why is that?"

Kendall contemplates this for a moment. "There's more math involved."

Logan laughs out. "That is true." And once Logan has called Kendall's phone, giving him his number, both boys stare at their phones completely enthralled by the fact that they finally have each others number.

"Well, now we can make plans to hang out again." Kendall smiles.

"We can. So what is the next thing you have in store for me?"

"Actually. Are you busy tomorrow?"

"Um..." he has to think if he has anything major for his classes tomorrow. He has Fridays off, but that doesn't mean he won't have homework or something.

"Come on."

"Okay. Well what do you have in mind?" Logan's not sure at all at what Kendall may want to do.

"Have you ever been wakeboarding?"

Logan's eyes go wide from fear. "No."

"Well, do you want to?"

"Uh...well..." Logan really doesn't want to. He wants to spend time with Kendall, but not really like that. Wakeboarding is not on his list of things that he needs to try. But then he looks over and those green eyes are practically begging him to just say yes. He sighs. "A-alright."

"Yes! Okay, this will be awesome. It's going to be a bunch of us, but it'll be fun. I promise."

Oh God. Now Logan wants to back out. He could handle it, if it was just Kendall. But there are going to be other people, people his age and he's going to make a complete and utter fool out of himself. But he can't say no or that he changed his mind. "Kendall. Um..."

Kendall can see that Logan is worried about it, so he tries to reassure him. "Logan, it'll be fine. I'll teach you."

And how can Logan say no to that? So, he nods. But he knows he is not going to sleep at all tonight. For one, Kendall will be teaching him. He trusts him, it's himself he doesn't trust. He has no idea how he will act. Also, they will be in front of other people. So, he will be over there making googly eyes at Kendall, while falling on his face trying to wakeboard.

Tomorrow will be an interesting day for sure.

* * *

"I'll pick you up at nine A.M., alright?" Kendall turns to Logan as they walk to his dorm.

"Okay. What do I need to bring?"

"Um, nothing? Except yourself and a towel."

"What about food or drinks?"

"Nah, a few of the guys are bringing that stuff."

"Alright. Wait, won't it be cold? It is November."

"Tomorrow is going to be in the eighties. We'll be fine."

"Really? That warm?"

"Logan, you're forgetting that you're in Texas now." He smirks at him.

Logan rolls his eyes, but is laughing as he opens his door. He stands there, wondering if he should invite Kendall in to hang out a bit more. But he eventually decides against it. They do have to be up early tomorrow.

"So, are you excited?" Kendall knows that Logan is nervous, but he really hopes that he will enjoy it. He doesn't want to make him do something that he will hate.

"Uh-huh." He knows he's not fooling anyone. He knows that Kendall can see through him and see his paranoia. But he's going to give it a shot. For Kendall.

He chuckles slightly and he's resting his arm on his doorframe, just gazing at Logan. "Well, I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah."

They both just stand there, staring for a bit. Neither of them wanting to leave just yet. But eventually Kendall feels a vibration in his pocket, telling him he just got a new text and knows who it's from. So, he has to go, which makes him frown slightly. "Bye, Logan." He turns around to start heading back to his car.

"Bye." Logan watches him walk away, before shutting his door.

He sighs as he lays down on his bed.

And now here's where all those horrible thoughts start to creep into his mind.

He can't help the feeling that even though Kendall seems to like Logan, he really doesn't. At least not the way he wants. Plus, it's not like Kendall can, anyway. He's already with someone.

And why would Kendall like Logan as more than a friend? Logan is just a nerd who hides behind his books. Kendall would rather be with someone who already knows how to wakeboard and eats breakfast tacos for dinner and loves to cycle. Not someone who does math problems in his spare time and has never been on a boat.

He's instantly taken out of his thoughts by his phone buzzing. A text message. He smiles when he reads the name. "Kendall Knight." But he almost doesn't want to answer it. What if it's him canceling tomorrow? Or what if he accidentally sent a text to him when it was meant for someone else and it says something horrible about Logan in it? He can't believe he just thought that last one. He shouldn't think that Kendall would do something like that. He trusts this guy and while he thinks Kendall has no romantic feelings for him, he has to like him somewhat. Or else they wouldn't be spending this much time together.

Finally, he opens the message. "Can't wait for tomorrow. It's gonna be amazing."

Logan laughs and tries to think of something to say back. Soon enough, he just comes up with "Can't wait either." And while he is incredibly nervous, he really can't wait. He can't wait to spend more time with Kendall.

For the first time in over a month and a half, Logan goes to sleep completely happy and content.


	4. Chapter 4

**Really, the feedback for this has been amazing. Thank you so much.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot**

**

* * *

**

"Okay. Towel. Sunscreen. What else do you bring to go wakeboarding?" Logan asks himself.

It's ten 'til nine and he has been up for two hours getting himself ready for today. Mainly it was just him pacing around his room, completely nervous about what may happen.

He's already got his swim trunks on, which he is so glad he packed; it was his mom who told him he should, since she knew it would be hot in Texas.

He doesn't know if he should bring an extra pair of clothes. He's wearing a gray shirt, but wonders if he will need another one later. What if this one gets wet? Or something happens to it?

He gives in and grabs his backpack, filling it with a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and boxers. He also throws in a bottle of sunscreen and picks up his towel, starting to fold it, when he feels his phone buzz. He pulls it out and it's Kendall. He opens the text, wondering what he could be texting him about. "I'm here."

Logan looks around for a minute. Does that mean he's outside by his car waiting, or what? He walks to his door and opens it to find Kendall standing there with a grin on his face.

"Why not just knock?"

"I like being able to text you now."

Logan smiles but rolls his eyes, moving to the side to let Kendall come in.

"Why are you bringing all that?" Kendall sees the bag that Logan has packed.

"I've never done anything like this, I don't know what I need."

"I told you, you really just need a towel."

"What about sunscreen?"

"I'm pretty sure Andrew will have some on his boat."

Logan mentally groans. For a second, he forgot about the other people he's going to have to interact with. Now that Kendall brought up this Andrew guy, all his nerves are flooding in. He nods, not wanting to say anything that will show how nervous he is.

"Logan, you don't have to be nervous." Of course Kendall can pick up on that. "Just stay with me."

"You're not going to ditch me and make me talk to all these people I don't know?"

"It's a bit hard to ditch someone on a wakeboard boat," Kendall grins.

Logan just stares at him, his fear in his eyes.

"I won't. I promise." He smiles, wrapping his arm around Logan's shoulders and pulling him out the door.

"Wait. I need my towel. And my phone. And-"

"Okay, hurry." Kendall cuts him off and reluctantly lets go of Logan, letting him walk back into his room.

When Logan walks back out with his towel thrown over his shoulder, Kendall is about to move to put his arm back where it was once Logan has locked the door, but he doesn't. He can't believe just how nervous he becomes when he is around him. He even has to watch what he says. He's so worried that he's just going to blurt out that he loves Logan and wants to spend every moment with him.

Logan sees that Kendall is about to throw his arm back over his shoulder, but is so disappointed when his arm goes back to his side. Kendall must be thinking about his girlfriend. Logan frowns.

They walk the rest of the way to Kendall's car in silence.

* * *

"Kendall...um... I've never been on a boat," Logan finally says once they are walking from the parking lot to the boat dock. He looks down at his feet.

Kendall looks over and sees that Logan looks terrified and he feels horrible. Maybe they shouldn't have come here. "That's alright. It's completely safe. Nothing will happen to you, I promise."

Logan looks to Kendall's eyes for reassurance and he sees that he is genuine, even though Kendall can't promise something like that. Hearing him say it does make Logan feel a lot safer and less worried, though. He nods back.

"Kendall!" is yelled from the dock, making both boys turn their heads to the sound.

Logan can see four guys standing by a boat that is tied to the dock. That safe feeling goes fleeting in an instant.

"Hey!" Kendall yells back, waving and picking up the pace a bit.

Once they reach the others, Kendall goes to say hi to them all. He begins to talk and share some jokes, but Logan doesn't hear it. He is too focused on just watching Kendall and to see how he interacts with others. He's so calm and cool, it seems so natural for him. Even though they are his friends, he knows that's just how he is with people. He knows this, because that's how it was when they met.

Finally, Kendall remembers Logan standing behind him. He moves out of the way, to introduce him to his friends.

"Everyone, this is Logan." He gestures to Logan. A few of the guys smirk, making Logan want to just run away.

"Logan, this is Andrew, David, Eric, and Taylor." He points to each guy as he says their name.

Each one reaches out their hands, shaking Logan's hand and saying "Nice to meet you." He says it back, but his voice is timid. He still has no idea what he has gotten himself into.

"Are we ready to go?" the guy named Andrew, who Logan remembers is the one who owns the boat, asks.

"Yeah, let's get out there before it gets too busy," Taylor says as he moves to grab the cooler that is sitting on the dock and carries it in the boat.

They all step up into the boat and find a place to sit, so they can drive to where they will go wakeboarding.

Andrew moves to get behind the wheel, with Eric and Taylor joining him at the front. David sits at the very back of the boat, where Kendall moves to join him. Kendall sits in the middle seat and Logan goes to sit next to him. Once they are seated, Kendall rests his arm on the back of the seat, not around Logan's shoulders, but close enough to where Logan can feel the warmth from his arm.

"You okay?" Kendall turns to look at Logan, worry etched on his face when he sees how Logan is gripping his knees, knuckles turning white.

Logan nods, but he knows that Kendall doesn't buy it. He is actually freaking out. He's trying to keep it inside, but having never been on a boat before is making this very nerve-wracking. And not to mention the fact that he is with a bunch of people he doesn't know.

Kendall brings his hand down to rest on Logan's shoulder, trying to comfort him in some way.

Logan smiles up at him.

Andrew unties the ropes and starts the boat. Slowly they move away from the dock. Once they are out of the designated area he floors the boat, speeding off down the lake.

Logan grips his knees tighter, which makes Kendall's grip on Logan's shoulder tighten as well.  
Logan tries to just focus on Kendall's hand on his shoulder and not about the fear he feels in this boat. Every bump and wave they hit makes the boat lift up a bit and it gives Logan a mini heart attack. He doesn't understand why it's so scary, he just feels every single thing will go wrong. Like after a huge wave, Logan may fly out of the boat and fall to his death.

After the longest ten minutes of Logan's life, they finally reach a spot that all the guys feel is suitable to stop.

"Hey Kendall, come here." Eric waves him over.

Kendall instantly jumps up from his seat and walks over to where Taylor and Eric are holding a wakeboard in their hands.

Logan's heart sinks. They've only been here for about 15 minutes and Kendall has already left him alone. He knows it's not that big of deal, especially since he's about 10 feet away, but he said he promised.

"So, you're Logan." David slides from his seat to move a little to closer Logan.

"Yes," he says, but it almost comes out as a question. "Um, why?"

"Oh, nothing." He smiles. "It's just Kendall talks about you a lot."

Logan's eyes go wide. Kendall talks about him to other people? "H-he does?"

David laughs. "Yeah, but it's all good. Don't worry."

He breathes a sigh of relief, but he is still internally freaking out.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kendall walks back over and Logan turns to look up at him. Logan can tell his eyes are still wide, which is probably why Kendall looks so worried, with a hint of anger.

"Nothing, Kendall." David chuckles. "How's Julia?"

Kendall rolls his eyes. "Fine, I guess."

"She doesn't care that you're out here with us?"

"Uh, well she doesn't really know that I am."

Logan is sitting there totally confused, until it hits him who they are talking about. Kendall's girlfriend.

"How did you pull that off?"

Kendall grins. "She's going to be at school all day today. There's something going on and she has to be there and help. Don't really know. I wasn't really listening."

David laughs out from this. "Of course you weren't. I'm surprised she hasn't just ended it with you."

"Who are we talking about?" Andrew asks, walking over to them.

David looks up. "Julia."

"Ah," Andrew smiles. "I know. Kendall is a terrible boyfriend." He chuckles.

Kendall gasps. "I'm not horrible. I just don't like dealing with her. If I didn't get yelled at everyday, then maybe I would listen to what she says."

Andrew and David laugh, while Logan is still sitting there in silence, not really knowing what to say.

"How many times must we tell you, dear Kendall? Just end it," David says.

Kendall sighs. "You know it's not that easy."

"No, you just make it too difficult. And you've been making it that way for the past, geez what is it now?"

"Three years," Kendall finishes.

"Three years," David repeats. "Seriously dude, if you want to be happy and even be with someone who makes you happy," he glances at Logan when he says this, "then you just need to man up and end it."

Kendall sighs again. "Can we not talk about this now?" he pleads.

"Fine. Who wants to go first?" Andrew asks for everyone to hear.

Both Eric and Taylor, who are still holding the wakeboard, yell "I do!" at the same time.

Andrew laughs, but sighs after. "This is going to be interesting trying to decide who will go first."

"Just flip a coin." David suggests, as he moves back to his side, letting Kendall sit back down.

Logan looks over at him, but Kendall won't meet his eyes. Logan can't believe how much everything he thought he knew about Kendall and his girlfriend just isn't true. He had pictured the two of them going out on dates and being happy all the time. But apparently that isn't the case. And Logan is still in shock to find out that Kendall talks about him to his friends.

"Yes!" Logan is taken out of his thoughts from Taylor yelling and taking the board from Eric's hands.

This day is definitely turning out to be an interesting one for sure.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Kendall turns to Logan.

"Um, what?" Logan has no idea what he is asking him about, so he can bet he is not ready.

"To go wakeboarding?"

He mentally slaps his forehead. "I...think I may just skip it. Plus, you haven't gone." They've been on the lake for hours. All the other guys have gone, multiple times too. Except for Kendall and him.

"Logan," he sighs. "You should just try it."

"You should go first."

Kendall sighs again. "If you go, then I will go."

Logan groans. "That's not fair. You need to go or I'll feel bad."

"Then it's time for you to wakeboard."

Logan just stares at him without saying anything. If he doesn't go, then he knows that Kendall won't either and he doesn't want to do that. Kendall came out here to go wakeboarding with his friends, so now he feels obligated. "Fine."

Kendall smiles. "Awesome. Okay, you're gonna love it."

"I don't know about that," Logan mutters.

Kendall gets up and goes to grab the board from David. "Come here!" He calls Logan over as he moves to the end of the boat and gets the board ready for Logan to put his feet in it.

Logan sighs nervously. He climbs over the seat to where Kendall is waiting with the board and life jacket, then zips on the jacket.

"Just slide your feet in." Kendall grips the board to hold it steady as Logan tries to push his feet into the boots.

The boots are a bit tight, so Logan stumbles but uses Kendall's shoulder as support and Kendall uses his free hand to hold onto his waist to steady him as well.

Once both of his feet are in the boots, he slowly sits down, putting the board in the water. Kendall hands him the rope and sits down next to him, about to tell him what to do.

"Okay. So, you were watching them, right?" Kendall questions him, talking about the other guys when they went out.

"Yes, kind of."

"Well, when you're out there, just keep the board in front and almost sit in the water, with the rope in front of you and in between where your legs are."

Logan nods. He got that much from watching them.

"When Andrew starts moving with the boat, the rope will get tighter and it will start to pull you. What you need to do is push back on the water with your feet as you pull on the rope, to pull yourself up. Once you're up, twist the board, to the side that's most comfortable. Like they way you would ride, if you were to skateboard."

Logan's trying to concentrate on what he is saying, but it's hard. Kendall is demonstrating what he is saying and since he has no shirt on, Logan can see his muscles flexing as he talks. He tries to focus his mind back to Kendall's words.

"Then just make sure to stay balanced and keep your legs straight."

Logan looks over once he realizes that Kendall has finished speaking, the fear apparent.

Kendall rubs Logan's shoulder. "You'll do fine. You may not get up on the first try, but nobody really ever does. I didn't," he adds, trying to ease some of Logan's fears.

"Yeah, neither did I," David says behind them.

Logan turns around and sees everyone else nodding, telling them that none of them made it up their first time. It helps a little knowing that, but he is still scared.

"Do you have any questions?" Kendall asks.

Logan shakes his head. He knows if they tried to explain anything else, it wouldn't help. He decides he needs to just go for it. No matter how terrifying that is.

"Ready?" Kendall's voice is full of worry. He knows how scared Logan is.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Go for it."

And with that, Logan slowly lowers the board into the water along with himself, shivering from the water. Just because it's a warm November day, doesn't mean the water is warm, too. But soon enough he grows accustomed to it.

He sits in the water, board in front of him and the rope in his hands. He watches as Andrew drives the boat away from him, to tighten the rope up and to make sure Logan is directly behind the boat.

He thought he was nervous before, but now he is terrified. Being out in the lake, so far away from everyone, where it feels like it is completely silent, it is making his paranoia come full force.

Once they are at the perfect distance, Andrew stops the boat, to give Logan a chance to get prepared.

He sees all the guys give him the thumbs up, but his eyes focus in on Kendall. He is grinning and looks so happy to see Logan trying this. It helps Logan, it makes him feel like he is making him proud by doing it.

"Ready?" Andrew calls out.

Logan takes a deep breath. "Yes!" he yells back.

Slowly the boat moves, but then soon picks up, ensuring that Logan can be pulled out of the water. He tries to remember everything Kendall told him and tries to apply it now. He pushes back on the board and lifts himself up with the rope, but once he is up, he doesn't turn the board fast enough and he goes forward, landing face forward in the water.

He comes back up and shifts around so that he is back to the sitting position in the water. He is mortified. He feels like everyone is laughing at him from the boat. And the fact that he is sitting out in the water, while the boat is still going with the rope following behind, makes him think that they didn't even realize he fell and that they will just keep going. Leaving him alone out on the lake.

But he sees the boat turn around, heading back to him. Then this fear that the boat, and other boats, won't see him sitting in the water and they will run him over comes over him. So he starts to move his arms and body slightly, trying to make sure people can see him.

But soon enough, the boat pulls up next to Logan. Kendall is the first one he sees.

"Are you alright?" He is leaning over the side of the boat, looking scared for Logan.

Logan nods. He is alright, besides the embarrassment he feels. But then he actually takes a look at everyone on the boat and no one is laughing. None are smiling, just have slightly worried faces.

"Do you want to go again? You don't have to."

"No, it's alright, Kendall. I'm determined to stand up." He grins. He's still nervous, but he wants to see that proud look on Kendall's face again.

Everyone on the boat smiles. And then David comes to the side, next to Kendall. "Make sure that once you're up, to turn immediately, straighten your legs and to keep the front of the board from going under the water."

Logan nods. He can focus on David's words.

Eric throws the rope back out to Logan, making sure he can grab the handle again.

"Thanks." Logan grips the handle, ready to give this another shot. He looks over at Kendall, who is smiling, and neither need to say anything. Everything that needs to be said is being spoken and it's just from their eyes.

Again, the boat pulls away from him. This time it's less frightening and the minute Andrew asks if he is ready, he doesn't hesitate. He just yells "Yes!" and grips the handle, ready to wakeboard.

He goes through the steps, just as Kendall and David had told him and before he knows it, he is standing up. It's a bit awkward and it feels like he will fall over any minute. Obviously, water doesn't make it very stable. His legs are shaking and his arms hurt from holding on so tight, but he can't fight the smile on his face. He is wakeboarding.

He can hear the guys cheering and clapping. He wants to look right at Kendall, but he knows he needs to focus on this. But a quick glance shows Kendall smiling the biggest smile Logan has ever seen. This makes Logan's smile grow.

He decides to try and move a little on the water. Going right to left, but instantly that is a bad idea. He accidently dips the front in as he was going right and because of the speed of the boat, he face plants hard.

He knows it was bad, because his face stings and the board is no longer on his feet. He quickly swims over to the wakeboard, before it can float away. He rests his arms on it, as he waits for the boat.

As much as his head hurts from that fall, he is still smiling. He was wakeboarding. Logan Mitchell was wakeboarding.

He can see Kendall leaning farther over the side, looking as if he is about to jump in to rescue Logan.

And even though Logan stood up, he decides he is done. He got up and he feels better knowing he did.

The other guys notice he's done, so Eric starts pulling the rope back into the boat as Taylor reaches out to grab the wakeboard.

Kendall is instantly at the end of the boat. "Are you okay?" He reaches his arms out, to help pull Logan up.

Logan smiles. "Yeah. I'm fine." He grabs Kendall's hands and lets him pull him out of the water and on to the boat.

"You went down hard," Taylor announces; there is a small smile, but he has a look of worry as well.

Logan laughs. "Yes, I did. But I stood up."

Kendall steps in front of Logan, unzipping the jacket for him. Logan shrugs it off, placing it on the floor of the boat.

"Dude, you totally did!" David exclaims. "On your second try, too. That's so awesome."

All the guys are nodding about what David said and they are patting Logan on the back. And now, Logan is happy he let Kendall bring him out here.

They all go back to their spots on the boat. Logan finally relaxes into the seat. After that, he isn't too scared of the boat ride itself.

"It's your turn, Kendall," Taylor reminds.

Kendall looks up. "Nah, it's cool. I'm not gonna go."

Everyone except Logan shrugs. He whips his head around to Kendall. "What? Why not?"

"This was mainly about you going, I don't need to wakeboard today."

"But-you...said...oh." It clicks in Logan's brain. He reaches over and lightly punches Kendall in the arm. "You lied."

Kendall laughs. "You weren't gonna go if I didn't."

"You're horrible." He slumps in the seat.

"Aw, you don't mean that. Plus, now you can say you've been wakeboarding."

"But I wanted to see you go."

"There will be other chances."

Logan smiles at Kendall. "Fine."

"Good."

"Anyone else want to go? Or do y'all want to head back?" Andrew questions.

"We can just head back," David says, looking at everyone else for their approval. When they nod back, Andrew nods and moves to the steering wheel.

When they pull away, Kendall wraps his arm around Logan's shoulder, pulling him to his side slightly.

Of course, Logan doesn't mind. He melts into him, feeling even more relaxed.

* * *

"Are you really okay?" Kendall turns to look at Logan, once they are back in Kendall's car.

"Kendall," he sighs. "I'm fine. I swear."

"Really?"

"Kendall." Logan just looks over.

"Alright, alright. I was just worried." His voice goes quieter when he says that last sentence.

"I know." His voice matches the sound of Kendall's. "But I promise, I'm fine."

"Okay," Kendall sighs."But dude, you went wakeboarding." He grins over at him.

Logan laughs. "I know. Me. I went wakeboarding. That is just crazy."

"It was awesome. I'm glad you decided to."

"Thank you, for inviting me and for forcing me to go."

"I didn't force you!" Kendall gasps.

Logan just raises an eyebrow.

"Alright, so maybe I forced you a little, but it was worth it, wasn't it?"

"So worth it."

"Good." He smiles over at Logan, before turning his head back to the road. "Do you want to grab some food? Or just go back to your dorm?"

"We can eat. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, if you want, we can go to my apartment and I can make us dinner?" Kendall questions, but is so nervous.

Logan looks over at Kendall. His heart flutters a little. Kendall wants to cook him dinner. But obviously just because they're friends. They had a nice day together and so, they will just go and have a nice dinner. "Yeah. That would be good."

"Cool." He breathes out.

* * *

"Your friends are really nice," Logan tells Kendall as they put the dishes away from the spaghetti dinner Kendall just made.

"Thanks. Yeah, they're cool. I've known them all for years." Kendall takes the plates that Logan hands him and places them in the dishwasher. "So, it wasn't so bad hanging out with people you don't know?"

"No, you were right. It was fun."

"Awesome." He puts the last dish in and starts it. "Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

Logan normally spends all Friday studying and he thinks maybe he should go back to his dorm, but the prospect of being with Kendall for a little while longer just seems too good to pass up. "Sure."

They both move to the living room. Logan sits down at one end of the couch, while Kendall rummages through a cabinet, picking out what they will watch. Once he has chosen it and put it in the player, he goes to the other end of the couch.

It feels weird to both of them, that they are so far away from each other. All day, they had been right next to each other for the most part. And now that they are alone and in Kendall's apartment, both have become so nervous.

They continue to sit that way until about halfway through the film, when Logan starts to move around a lot, trying to get comfortable on the couch. He stretches his legs out, but then brings them back and then finally just tries to stay in one position.

Kendall notices this. "You can lay down, you know."

"Uh...I'm fine."

"Logan, just put your legs up here."

Finally Logan gives in, he knows he would be comfortable laying down, but he didn't want to because he wasn't sure if Kendall would want him to. He lays his head down on the armrest and brings his legs up, but keeps them curled so they aren't on Kendall.

Kendall sighs, knowing that Logan is worried about how he would feel. "Logan, you can stretch out. I don't care. You'll be more comfortable."

Logan looks over and he knows that Kendall is right. So he straightens his legs out and rests them on top of Kendall's lap. Instantly, Kendall rests his hands on Logan's calves.

Logan definitely is more comfortable, but his heart is beating so fast that it's hard for him to relax. But he feels Kendall rubbing small circles on his legs and everything just melts away. He soon closes his eyes, the events of today finally hitting him. And soon enough he falls asleep, feeling the warmth of Kendall's hands on him.

Kendall looks over and sees that Logan has fallen asleep. He sighs, with a small smile on his face. What he wouldn't give to see that Logan like this everyday?

He knows that that is possible, just not now. He's with his girlfriend. He shouldn't be sitting on his couch, with this guy sleeping by him and wishing that he could wake up to that face for the rest of his life.

His relationship with Julia has always been an interesting one. They've known each other since they were six. They were neighbors and both realized they had a love for the Power Rangers. They would play in Julia's front yard, pretending to be the red and pink rangers. From then on, they were best friends. They didn't spend all their time together, she had her girl friends and he had his guy friends. But they were always close. Talking on the phone, going to see movies together. When they started their sophomore year of high school, they decided to date. They went out to dinner and made their relationship official. And they've been together ever since.

But things got tense between the two of them when Kendall decided to drop out of high school. Julia was all about school and getting her degree, so she could go to a good university and she couldn't understand why Kendall would give up like he did.

And Kendall couldn't describe it either. At least not properly to anyone. One day, during their senior year, they had a class talk about the future. About careers and school. And suddenly, it all just became too overwhelming to Kendall. They kept saying how the choices you make now will define the rest of your life. Kendall wasn't ready for that. He wasn't ready to choose the future for his life. So, that was it. He dropped out. His parents were obviously upset, but they knew they couldn't change his mind, so they let him have his space.

Kendall decided to spend the rest of the year traveling and visiting his relatives. He really just wanted to get away for a bit. Julia was upset, of course. They talked on the phone a lot, but gave each other space, since he was gone for months. But she never really forgave Kendall for quitting school. She knew it wasn't her business, but she was disappointed.

Kendall didn't care, it was his life and there was nothing she could do to change him. So, from then on, things have been tense between the couple. But they never ended it, because they were afraid that if they did, then they would somehow lose their best friend.

No matter how much they fight, Kendall always thinks about those days playing Power Rangers with her in her yard and he reminds himself why he fell in love with her. Well at least, he thought it was true love.

Since he met Logan, he started to really believe in true love, but he knows the person he is with is not the one. Which is why he has slowly pushed her farther away.

Once she graduated, Kendall was back in Austin and he had his own apartment, with help from his parents. And she chose to stay in the city and go to UT, she got an apartment with some of her friends. They didn't want to move into together, they knew it probably wouldn't work out so well. Especially with her going to school and him not.

But that's why Kendall hasn't said anything to Logan about him dropping out. He feels like since Logan is so into education, then he will be so disappointed in him too. He's not ready to push another person away because he just couldn't deal with school anymore.

He got the job at Whole Foods, mainly because he needed money, since his parents would only support him for so long and because he knew it would be a good way to see the city, in a way he never saw before. He soon fell in love. He always loved Austin, but getting to cycle around the city, meeting different people, made him appreciate it. So no matter how much he has a desire to leave, this place will always be home.

And if he wasn't in this city, delivering food, then he would have never met the guy that is sleeping on his couch and who has his legs in his lap.

He sighs. He knows that if he wants anything with Logan, then he shouldn't be with Julia. But like he told his friends, it's not that simple.

Besides, he still has no idea what Logan feels. He wants to believe that Logan likes him, but he's not sure. Kendall has been unsure about a lot of things in his life, but to him this is the one he wants the answer to the most.

He reaches forward, grabbing the remote and turning the movie and television off. He gently raises Logan's legs up, so he can slide off the couch. Logan stirs slightly, but doesn't wake up, just goes to bury his face in the cushion.

Kendall goes to his room, grabbing an extra blanket and heads back into the living room, laying the blanket on top of Logan. He smiles when he sees Logan curl into it.

Yeah, he definitely needs to do something about what he's feeling.

With one final look at Logan, he moves into his bedroom, falling asleep, but with mind full of thoughts of the guy sleeping in the other room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Really, I will never be able to thank you guys enough for reading and reviewing and everything else. It's brilliant. **

**I believe, there will be 4 more chapters, plus an epilogue. Maybe. Things always change, so we'll see. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.  
**

* * *

Logan groans, he is woken from his sleep from a loud pounding noise. He slowly opens his eyes, trying to focus on the sound, when he realizes that it's knocking. Loud knocking, too.

He sits up, disoriented, and it takes him a minute to remember where he's at. Kendall's apartment, on his couch and wrapped in a blanket that Kendall must have put over him when he fell asleep. He smiles, but he's a bit disappointed when he notices that Kendall's not on the couch anymore.

The sound of knocking is still echoing through the room. He's not sure if he should get up and answer it; it's not his place and he would feel weird doing so, but he wants it to stop. Then he hears footsteps. He glances over the couch to see Kendall shuffling out of his room, wearing only basketball shorts and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

He sighs, mumbling "Morning," as he goes to answer the door. The minute the door opens, a very angry woman steps through.

"Why have you ignored my phone calls?" Her voice is stern. "Where were you yesterday?"

"Hmm?" Kendall's still not fully awake and not ready for her onslaught of questions.

"And who's this?" She points a finger at Logan.

Logan's eyes widen. This is Julia. Logan's heart is beating so fast and this time it's out of fear. She looks like she wants to kill Logan. It's not like he did anything wrong, but he feels wrong for even being in the same room with the guy he's in love with and that guy's girlfriend.

"Julia. Please, just calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down, Kendall. I'm pissed."

"Obviously." he mutters. This is not how Kendall wanted to spend his morning. He wanted it to be him going into the kitchen and waking up Logan up to the smell of breakfast, but that plan didn't work out.

"So, where were you yesterday?"

"Wakeboarding." There is no need to lie now.

"Oh, and you didn't feel the need to tell your girlfriend this?" Julia's voice is still not quieting down.

"Oh yeah, because you love when I hang out with my friends." Kendall's voice is rising as well.

And now Logan feels awkward. He's in the middle of their fight and he really feels like he needs to just leave. But he's frozen on the couch.

"I wouldn't have cared. I wasn't even around, but it would've been nice to know." She throws her hands up. "You're a dick, Kendall."

"Whatever." He rolls his eyes.

"So, I'm assuming that's why you turned your phone off. That way you wouldn't have to deal with my nagging questions, right?"

"Julia." His voice is quieter now.

"Don't pull that bullshit, Kendall. I'm not gonna forgive you, just by you saying my name."

"I just want you to calm down a little. It's too fucking early for this."

"Well, it's your own fault."

He sighs.

Logan decides now is the time for him to leave. "Um..." he stands up from the couch. "I'm gonna go."

Both Kendall and Julia's heads whip around to Logan. Julia looks not happy at all to see Logan, let alone hear him talk, and Kendall just looks sad.

"Are you gonna introduce us, Kendall?" Her tone is still full of anger and sarcasm.

"Julia, this is Logan. Logan, Julia."

Logan moves over to shake her hand, but with her anger, her grip is tight and she only mutters "Nice to meet you."

The tension in the room is growing as the three of them stand there. So, Logan goes back to his plan and moves to leave. "So, yeah. I better be going."

"Let me drive you back," Kendall pleads.

"No, it's fine. I can walk."

"Logan. It's too far and you don't even know how to get back."

Julia scoffs. She obviously doesn't know about Logan's sense of direction.

"I'll be fine. I told you that I'm better at finding my way." He just wants to leave and not deal with Kendall and Julia. And he knows that if Kendall takes him to his dorm, Julia will be even more upset.

"Seriously, just let me drive you back."

"Kendall, it's fine." Logan's voice is harsher than he intended.

Kendall rolls his eyes and sighs. "Fine." But he's still not happy about it.

Logan runs back to the couch, grabbing his things, then heads to the door, where Kendall comes over to open it.

"Bye, Kendall." He wants to tell him how much fun yesterday was and to thank him again, but he's afraid that it will set Julia off more, so he keeps quiet, opting to just tell Kendall later.

"See ya'."

"Nice meeting you, Julia."

"Yeah, you too," she grits out.

And with that, Logan steps out of Kendall's apartment. He doesn't turn around, just keeps walking. He can feel Kendall's eyes on him until he is out of view, then he hears the door shut. He has no idea what is going to happen now that he is gone. He wonders if they will just keep fighting or if they will both apologize and all will be forgiven.

Soon, he is walking down an unknown street and he begins to regret his decision. He's still wearing swim trunks, a t-shirt and flip flops and today is actually a lot cooler than yesterday. He almost wants to pull his phone out to call Kendall, but knows he shouldn't.

He wanders around for awhile, trying to find a street he recognizes. He is running a mental picture of the map he stared out for hours in his brain, trying to figure out where he is and how to get back to his room.

After almost an hour of walking he sees a road, a road he remembers. He looks around and glances at the sidewalk on the other side and he realizes that's where he first met Kendall. That's where they both fell to the ground. He smiles at the memory, but then thoughts of Kendall make him remember why he is walking around the streets of Austin right now and he frowns.

He tries to recall the way back to Whole Foods from here, but he wasn't really paying attention that first time; he was so focused on Kendall. Why does he have to be such an idiot?

He sighs and lets his feet take him wherever. He hopes it's in the right direction.

Thirty minutes later, he sees a street sign. "Lamar." And it hits him, this is the street Whole Foods is on. He glances around and just to his right, he can see the building in the distance. He breathes out a sigh of relief. He wasn't panicking at all while walking, but he is relieved to be in a familiar place. He's surprised he wasn't sweating or having a slight panic attack. Maybe wakeboarding helped. Maybe it brought down this wall of fear Logan has. Not completely, but slightly. Like the more time he spends with Kendall, the more the wall will fall.

But with earlier events, he feels that maybe the two of them need some space. Need to not spend so much time together. Though, it's not like they have been. In total, they haven't spent that much time with each other. But when he's with Kendall, it feels like forever and like the shortest amount possible. Like it's not enough, but that time slows down and it lasts longer than it really is. It makes no sense, but nothing in his life is making sense lately.

He makes it to Whole Foods and is going to go in and get breakfast, but then realizes he didn't bring any money. Him and not bringing his wallet. He sighs and makes his way back to his dorm.  
He unlocks the door, deciding that he needs to shower. He still smells like the lake. Then he will find some food. Maybe breakfast tacos at Kerbey Lane.

Before he leaves to go to the bathroom, he goes to charge his phone when he notices two missed calls. Both from Kendall. He sighs. He knows he must be worried. It's been hours and Kendall is probably wondering if he found his way back.

He quickly writes a text, saying he made it to his dorm alright and thanking him for yesterday. He's not really ready to talk to Kendall. He doesn't understand why. Maybe because now that he's seen Kendall and his girlfriend, it made him realize how wrong it is for him to be in love with Kendall.

Logan's phone rings immediately and it's Kendall. It's like he was waiting by the phone to hear from Logan, but Logan ignores the call. He just plugs it in and leaves his room to clean himself up. 

* * *

"Logan. Please, just talk to me." Logan reads the text that Kendall sent him. He sent it about an hour ago, yet Logan doesn't know what to do.

It's been four days since they went wakeboarding. Kendall didn't call him or text him after Logan ignored the last one, until today. He thinks that maybe Kendall knew they needed space. Or maybe he decided to spend time with his girlfriend. But now he has and Logan doesn't know what to say. Should he tell him that he thinks maybe they shouldn't spend so much time together? But he doesn't think he can do that. He still loves him and loves to be with him.  
It's weird, though. He thought he would itching to be near Kendall. Needing to see him, like how he was before everything. But he really hasn't been that way. Sure, he misses him like crazy, but he thinks that once he saw Kendall and Julia, then his brain decided to calm down. Started to not be so obsessive.

But there are those moments where he sees those green eyes, hears that voice, feels those hands on him and it begins to be too much again. He knows that they need to talk, they need to see each other, but what will Kendall tell him? Will he say that they shouldn't be around each other? Maybe Julia doesn't want Kendall around him anymore. And maybe that's why he hasn't texted back, he's not ready to hear that they shouldn't hang out anymore.

He takes a deep breath and puts the phone in his pocket. Leaving the text unanswered.

He grabs his backpack and heads out the door to his English class. He needs to focus on his school work anyway.

He ends up running a bit late, which he hates. He always tries to be early, for anything. But that text distracted him and he left later than normal, meaning that when he walked into class, most seats were taken. There were only a few and they were in the back. He sighs. He hates sitting so far away, but there's nothing he can do now.

He takes a seat and then as he is pulling out his notebook, he hears something that makes him look up. He freezes.

There is Julia, sitting two rows in front of him. He thought he heard her name. He didn't know she was in his class, then again, he didn't know who she the last time he was in this class.

He tries to sink into his seat, afraid she'll turn around and see him.

There goes all hope of him being able to concentrate on school. The whole two hours are spent with him glancing up every few minutes to make sure she hasn't noticed him. He counts down the seconds until class will get it out, ready to bolt out of there as fast as possible.

When the professor announces they can go, he all but sprints out of class. The minute he is out in the hallway, he starts to breathe again, but still needs to get away. But before he can get too far, he hears his name being called. He groans, but he realizes it wasn't a girl who said his name. It was a guy.

He slowly turns around, though he almost doesn't. He wanted to keep walking and ignore the voice completely. When he is back to facing the way he came from, he is staring at those green eyes again.

"Logan?" Kendall asks, his face is so sad and he almost looks hurt by seeing Logan.

"Hey." He hates himself for being so dumb. How can he just say "hey" to Kendall after ignoring him? "What are you doing here?"

"Oh. Meeting Julia for lunch. She has some time before her next class and I'm off today, so we thought it would be good to have lunch together."

Logan nods. He has no idea what to say now.

"I didn't know you guys had the same class."

"Yeah, neither did I."

"Hey Kendall!" Julia calls, walking out of the room. "Oh, Logan, right?" She looks over at Logan, smiling.

It's completely different from the last time he saw both of them. "Yeah, Julia?"

"Yep. So, you're in this class too?"

Logan gives a small smile. "Yes, pretty crazy how that worked out."

"Totally," she laughs. "Well, are you ready to go?" Julia turns to Kendall.

He nods, still frowning slightly, but tries to smile at his girlfriend.

"Would you like to join us?" she asks, looking back at Logan.

"No, it's cool. Thank you though, but I have a lot of studying to do." Logan doesn't think he could take having lunch with the two of them. He didn't think it would hurt to see them, since last time he mainly just felt fear. But to see her happy and Kendall meeting her at her class, Logan feels his heart clench.

Julia nods before turning away to start walking the other direction. Kendall hesitates for a second. He looks like he wants to say something, but refrains. He gives Logan a smile, before turning to follow Julia down the hallway.

Logan sighs. This day is not turning out at all like he hoped.

* * *

Kendall glances back, sighing as he watches Logan walk off the other way. He wants to be able to talk to him, but he can tell Logan doesn't want to.

It hurts that he was ignoring him, but he gets it. Well, at least he likes to think he does. He is starting to feel that Logan does like him, more than a friend, and he loves that. But now that Logan has met his girlfriend, he is closing him out. Which is obviously for the best. Kendall doesn't like admitting that, but it's true. He shouldn't be wanting to run after Logan and to just pull him into a kiss, right here in this hallway, especially when he is with Julia and right after they just worked everything out.

She realized she was nagging him a little and yelling at him. And he admitted that he was pushing her away and lying. So, they talked and decided to work on it. And it's working, but now that Kendall has seen Logan and seen that hurt look, he is so tempted to just bail on her and go after him.

He is a terrible boyfriend.

* * *

After the lunch with Julia, Kendall heads to work to Whole Foods to get a few groceries, since he is slowly running out of food.

"Jake, hey." He calls out, as he sees one of the guys that delivers food with him.

"Oh, hey Kendall. What are you up to?" he asks, putting food in the carrying case on his bike.

"Just coming to pick up some food."

"Ah, alright."

"Working?"

Jake nods. "Last delivery though."

"That's cool. What is it?" They always like to talk the people they are delivering to and they like to make up stories, based on the food they buy.

"Margherita pizza, for a, uh..." he glances at the ticket, "Logan Mitchell."

Kendall's heart stops. There cannot be another Logan Mitchell in Austin, ordering a margherita pizza. "Can...can I deliver it?"

Jake raises an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Can I deliver it? I'll give you twenty bucks, that way you won't have to worry about not getting a tip."

"Wait, but why?" Jake is trying to think about why Kendall would want to and since Kendall doesn't look like he will answer, they both stand there, while he tries to think. "Oh. Is this Logan? Like, Logan?" He questions if it's the guy that Kendall constantly talks about. He knows that he has feelings for him.

"Um..."

"It is. Dude, you can totally deliver it. Wait, thinking about it, I think I've delivered to him a few times before."

Kendall looks up. "He orders food from here a lot?"

Jake shrugs. "I'm pretty sure this is like the fourth delivery I would've been making to him."

Kendall thinks for a minute. Logan wouldn't be ordering just to see him, would he? He never would have even thought about it, if he wasn't starting to think about Logan's feelings for him. But then again, Logan knows that he is off today. Or maybe that's why he is ordering today, because he knows he won't be the one to show up. He hates that he becomes this guy when it comes to Logan. He always thinks of the worst case scenarios. He's never like this about anything else in his life.

"Don't worry about the tip, just take it to him. He'll be stoked that it's you who shows up."

"I don't know about that," he mutters. He's about to change his mind, but no, he does want to talk to Logan. To see him again.

They head to Kendall's car, taking the pizza out and putting in the front seat.

"What are you gonna do? Since I just took your last delivery."

"Probably just ride around for awhile. Make it seem like I took it." He laughs.

"Alright. Thanks, dude, for letting me do this."

"No problem. If I ever have to deliver to him again, I'll call you, so you can take it."

Kendall chuckles. "Cool. Well, see ya'" He waves to him as he pulls out of the parking lot.

Jake jumps on his bike and cycles off through the city.

Kendall's heart is beating so much harder now. He's not sure how Logan will react to seeing him. He's so unsure when it comes to Logan, but he knows that he needs to do this.

He is shaking slightly from nerves as he reaches Logan's door. He slowly brings his hand up and knocks on the door, not fully ready to see Logan's reaction, but it's too late to take the dinner back now. He can hear the lock click and the door slowly opens to reveal a shocked Logan.

"Margerhita pizza." Kendall says nonchalantly.

"Kendall?"

"Logan," he states.

"Um...I...I thought you had to work today."

"They asked me come and take a shift." He doesn't know why he feels the need to lie, maybe because he feels like Logan won't be too happy if he tells him he took the delivery because he knew he would see him.

Logan nods, still in shock from seeing Kendall. "Alright. Well...thank you." He takes the pizza Kendall is holding out to him.

"You're welcome."

Logan wants to ask Kendall in and Kendall wants to come in, but neither says anything or makes a move.

Their silence is eventually broken by a group of guys running down the hall. Kendall instinctively moves into the threshold to get out of the way, bringing him inches away from Logan while Logan moves the box to the side, making it possible for Kendall to be closer.

They both just stand there, bodies nearly touching and staring into each others eyes, without saying anything.

Kendall licks his lips and starts to move forward. Logan just keeps staring into those green eyes, heart pounding in his ears. He wants this so bad, he wants to feel those lips, but common sense wins out and he steps back slightly. "Um...yeah." He mumbles, trying to break the moment they had.

Kendall glances down and shakes his head a little, his common sense coming back as well. "Yeah." They are back to silence, but Kendall decides they really do need to talk. "Listen Logan, about the other morning-"

"It's fine." He cuts him off.

"No, it's not. I'm sorry."

Logan raises an eyebrow. "How come you give me so much grief for saying sorry? Yet, you still get to say it."

"But this is a real reason for the use of the word."

Logan rolls his eyes. "I disagree."

Kendall sighs. "Can I come in?"

"Don't you have more deliveries?"

"Uh...that was my last one?" He didn't mean to make it sound like a question. He hopes that Logan doesn't notice that.

Logan shrugs. He can tell that's it not the truth, but he doesn't question it. He really does want to talk and he can't be bothered to know why Kendall is lying. So, he moves out of the way, letting Kendall walk in and closing the door behind him. "Do you want some?" He opens the box and holds it out to him.

"It's yours, I don't want to eat your lunch."

"It's a whole pizza, I'm not going to eat it all right now."

"Save some for your late night snack."

"Just eat some, Kendall."

He laughs. "Fine." They both grab a slice and Logan sets the box aside on his his desk.

Kendall walks over and sits down on Logan's bed, while Logan sits in his chair behind his desk.

"So, I'm sorry."

"Kendall, stop apologizing. I don't care."

"Yeah, but it was all awkward and I'm sorry Julia was so crazy."

"It's alright. It's understandable."

"No, it's not."

"Kendall, please." He just wants him to stop saying he's sorry. He thought he wanted them to talk, but he really doesn't. He would rather they just sit in his room, eating pizza.

He huffs. "Whatever."

After a few minutes of silence, Logan finally asks, "You didn't have to take a shift today, did you?"

Kendall nearly chokes on his pizza from the question. "Um...what?"

"Kendall."

"Alright, no, but I wanted to talk. And do you just order food from Whole Foods because you like it?"

Now it's Logan turn to cough from taking a bite right when Kendall asked that. "I...uh...it's-"

"Logan, it's fine. If you didn't ever order the food, then we probably wouldn't have met up again."

Logan was so scared that Kendall would hate him for only ordering to see him. He doesn't know why he would think that. Maybe it's because he is still coming to terms with the feelings they have for each other. "But if we never met up again, then Julia wouldn't have been so upset with you so many times."

Kendall laughs. "No, she would still be upset, no matter what. Besides, I don't mind the yelling, especially if it means we got to hang out."

Logan smiles, but then frowns a little. "I don't want you guys to fight if we spend time together."

"Apparently that won't happen anymore. We talked, I just need to tell her when we do."

"I would have thought that would be the obvious solution."

Kendall laughs out. "I guess it is."

Logan chuckles but then sighs, leaning back in his chair.

"Are you going home for Thanksgiving?"

Logan sits up in his chair, the question coming out of nowhere and looks at Kendall. "No, since I'm going home for Christmas, it would be too expensive to go home for both."

Kendall nods. "Do you have plans for it then?"

He shakes his head. His heart is back to beating erratically. He notices that Kendall's hands are shaking a bit and his leg is bouncing, as if he was nervous. But why would Kendall be nervous? He wishes he had the confidence to believe that he is acting this way because of Logan. But he just can't.

"Well, um...I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to my parents for Thanksgiving?"

Logan suddenly cannot breathe. Kendall just asked him to meet his parents and have dinner with them. His mind is incapable of forming proper words right now.

"I mean, you don't have to. I understand if that would be weird or something, I just thought, maybe...since you don't have plans and my parents want to meet you."

"They...want to meet me?"

"Oh, um, yeah. I've mentioned you before, so..." He trails off.

"What about Julia?"

"She's going to Dallas to be with her parents. They moved there recently."

"Oh." He nods.

"So, do you want to?"

Logan completely forgot that he didn't answer the question. But now his mind is a little more coherent now. "Yes."

Kendall looks up, "Really?" He smiles.

Logan nods. "Yeah."

Kendall lets out the breath that he didn't realize he was holding. "Cool. I'll let them know then."

"And they really are okay with this?"

"Of course."

Logan grins. "Okay."

"I'll find out when we're going and all that and let you know."

"Alright."

They both sit in Logan's room, smiling. Both incredibly happy about their plans now. They were nervous to talk to each other today and now they are going to Kendall's parents' house for Thanksgiving dinner and neither could be happier.

Logan picks up the box of pizza and moves to sit next to Kendall on his bed. Kendall shifts over to give him more room and they both slide back so their backs are resting on the wall. Logan sets the box between them and picks up his television remote.

They sit in his room eating pizza and watching TV for a few hours, until Kendall finally gets up and announces he needs to go. "Julia asked me to come to some party with her. So, I better be going."

Logan gives a small smile. He would be really upset about the fact that Kendall has to leave to be with his girlfriend, but he is still too elated at the prospect of Thanksgiving dinner with him. "Okay."

They both stand up from his bed and walk over to the door.

"Well, this was good." Kendall says once Logan has opened the door and he is about to leave.

"Yeah, it was." Logan is still smiling.

"So, I'll call you later."

"Alright."

"Bye."

"Bye, Kendall."

They look back at each other and grin, before Kendall turns to walk down the hallway and once Kendall is out of sight, Logan closes the door.

Logan sits back down on his bed, staring at the wall.

He cannot believe what has happened today. So much and such a roller coaster for him. He was upset after seeing Kendall and Julia together at school and then shocked to see Kendall at his door.

He even shocked himself with his want to kiss Kendall. At that moment, there was nothing he wanted more than to feel those lips against his, but he knew it would be best if they didn't. Thinking about Kendall like that brings up thoughts about Logan's plan. About how he feels like in his future, he needs a wife, children and a career. And it scares him how easily he forgot about it after spending time with Kendall. When he's with Kendall, it's all he wants. He just wants to be with him and that's what he wants to see in his future.

He knows that it is unlikely that would happen. Even if by some miracle Kendall does want to be with him and consequently breaks up with Julia and they start to date, Logan knows the relationship wouldn't last forever. Not because he wouldn't want it to, just in probability it wouldn't. The way relationships are these days, most end in break ups. Not many last until old age anymore. He likes to think that if he was with Kendall, they would. They would be together until they are both in the ground and even then, still together. But he then decides that he is being ridiculous. That will not happen, besides he's known Kendall for only a few months and he still doesn't know all that much about him. And Kendall doesn't know much about Logan either. So, why would he think that the two of them, if they were ever to date, would be together forever? It's really just one of those fantasies that Logan has. One of those desires and one he believes will never happen.

Though lately, a lot of the things Logan has wanted, has happened. Kendall delivering his pizza that fourth time, taking him out to dinner, dragging him out of his dorm to have coffee and even today. He ordered that pizza knowing full well that Kendall was off, but he had the slightest hope that he would show up and he did.

So, this is why Logan continues to dream up these crazy things, to think of his life if he was with Kendall, because in a small tiny way, Logan likes to believe it will happen. He knows it won't, but there are moments, when everything feels too perfect and all too right for it not to happen.

And now, with Kendall taking him to meet his parents, Logan's mind is working overtime. He should be freaking out, having a panic attack about meeting his family, but he's not. He's just thinking about what it means. If it means that Kendall has feelings for him. Or if he's just being nice and inviting him because he doesn't have anything else to do that day.

But Kendall did say that his parents want to meet him, because Kendall talks about him. And that's the same thing David told him on the boat. If Kendall really just wanted to be friends, then why would he talk about him to everyone? But he is still with Julia. If he wanted to be more than friends with Logan, wouldn't he end it with her? But maybe it is too complicated.

Well, Logan knows it is complicated. Everything is not the way it should be. His whole life has gone upside down because of one guy, but he doesn't care. He doesn't care that he hasn't known him that long. Or that he has a girlfriend. Or that he may not even feel the same way. He just knows that he loves Kendall more than he thought possible. More than he thought he could ever love a person. And he knows Kendall cares about him and at this point, Logan will settle with friendship. He will be fine if that's all they are. He wants more, he feels like he needs more. But he would rather have the friendship he has with Kendall, than to have nothing with him at all.

Logan feels his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulls it out, hoping it is a text from Kendall. And it is. "How would you feel about staying the night at my parents place with me?"

And that's all Logan needed at this point. He quickly writes back and lays down on his bed, dreaming up fantasies before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**I will never say it enough, thank you for all your support with this story. And just so you guys know, the chapters will be even more frequent, because they are all finished. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.  
**

* * *

"Are they really okay about this?"

Kendall glances at Logan, then turns back to the road. "Logan, they asked me, okay? They thought it would make it easier if we just stayed the night, that way we would already be there on Thursday."

"But it's not like they live far away, right?"

"No, about thirty minutes away, but it makes it a bit simpler. I promise you, they're fine with it."

Logan sighs. "Okay." He tries to relax into the seat.

It's Wednesday, the day before Thanksgiving, and they are driving to Kendall's parents' house. Logan wasn't too nervous at first, but now that they are on the road and they are staying the night, Logan is silently freaking out.

He doesn't know what the sleeping arrangements will be when they get there. He does know that one of Kendall's cousins will be there, but otherwise it will just be Kendall's parents, his cousin, and the two of them. So, he doesn't know if he will be in a guest room or just sleeping on the floor.

"We're here," Kendall says as they pull into the drive of a one story house, in a suburban area of South Austin.

Logan takes a deep breath, stepping out of the car, while Kendall grabs their bags.

"It's gonna be fine, Logan." Kendall touches Logan's shoulder as he passes by him, heading to the front door.

"I'm not nervous." He tries to sound confident, but he knows that Kendall can see how scared he is.

Kendall turns around and just smirks.

"Fine. I'm a little nervous. What if they hate me?"

Kendall walks back over to where Logan is still standing. "They will not hate you. It's impossible for someone to hate you." He grins.

Logan scoffs. "Oh, sure."

"Kendall!" A woman yells, as she steps out of the house.

"Hey mom," he heads over to her, hugging her, but it's a bit awkward with the bags in his hand.

Logan takes another deep breath before going over to join them. "Very nice to meet you, Mrs. Knight," he holds out his hand to Kendall's mom.

"So, you're Logan. So nice to meet you and you can just call me Cheri." She grabs Logan's hand, smiling the same smile Kendall has.

The three of them all walk back into the house, walking straight to the living room. Kendall sets the bags by the front door before moving to where everyone else is at.

Before he goes into the room, Kendall watches as Logan introduces himself to his dad and he stands there just gazing at Logan. He knows how nervous Logan is, but he can see that he is making an effort, for him.

"That's the guy, right?" Kendall jumps from the voice behind him. He turns around to see his cousin there, grinning.

"Geez, Emma. You scared me."

"It is, isn't?"

Kendall just glares at her. "I swear, if you say anything-"

"Dude, I'm not going to." She raises her hands up in defense. "Even if you are in love with him." She drags out the last part.

Kendall rolls his eyes and looks back over to where Logan is laughing at some joke his father just said. He sighs.

"Well, I'm gonna go say hi." She smiles and sees one last glare from Kendall before walking into the living room.

Kendall follows behind and walks over to where Logan is standing to join into the conversation.

They all sit and talk in the living room for about an hour, until Cheri decides it is time to start cooking dinner.

"So, where is Logan gonna sleep?" Emma pipes in with.

Cheri steps out of the kitchen. "Well, he can either sleep on the couch or we have a chair that folds out into a little mattress."

"Um, the couch is fine." Logan shrugs, he doesn't really mind where he sleeps.

"You're not sleeping on the couch. You can have my bed and I'll sleep on the couch." Kendall says sternly.

Logan quickly looks at Kendall. "What? No. It's your bed, I'm not going to kick you out of it, just so I can sleep there."

"Logan, it's fine. I've slept on this couch before."

"But-I...I can sleep on the couch, I don't care."

"What are you two arguing about?" Kendall's dad, Michael, calls from the kitchen, where he went to go help his wife with dinner.

"They are trying to decide who will sleep where," Emma announces. "How 'bout, you two just share Kendall's bed?" She smirks.

Logan blushes and Kendall goes back to glaring at his cousin.

They both turn to look at each, both not really sure what to say.

"Um, Logan, just sleep in my bed. It's okay, really."

And Logan knows he can't win with Kendall, he never can. He sighs, "Fine."

"Good." They're both smiling, but both feel a bit of disappointment for not going with his cousin's suggestion.

"Did you boys decide?" Kendall's mom asks.

"Yep." They all say at the same time.

Kendall glances at Emma, whose shaking her head slightly. Telling him that he should have just agreed to her idea.

"Well that's good. Now, go clean up, dinner's ready." Cheri tells them, making all three of them jump up from the couch and head to wash their hands before moving to sit at the dinner table.

* * *

"Your mom, is an amazing cook," Logan says after walking into Kendall's room and he sits down on his bed. They just had a huge roast dinner. It amazes Logan, that Cheri decided to make such a huge meal right before she has to make another one tomorrow.

"Yeah, I love coming home to her cooking. And since, it's Thanksgiving, you get to try some of her best meals, too." Kendall smiles, setting his bag down on the chair.

They both stay silent as Kendall moves around, grabbing clothes and his toothbrush, so he can get ready for bed. Logan watches him as he stays sitting on the bed and he glances around Kendall's room, noticing that there's not much to distinguish it as his room. There aren't any posters or pictures of people. When he moved out, his parents must have turned this room into a guest bedroom, along with the actual guest bedroom.

"So, are sure you're okay with me sleeping in here?"

Kendall stops what he's doing and turns to look at Logan. "Totally okay with it."

Logan sighs. He doesn't know how to say what he wants to, without it sounding weird. "You...you don't have to sleep on the couch." His voice just a whisper.

"Logan, I'm not gonna-"

"No," he interrupts. "What I mean is...um...you can..." He still just cannot say it, he's hoping Kendall will understand what he is trying to get out.

Kendall stares at him for a minute, trying to figure out what Logan is talking about. He can see he is incredibly nervous and it hits him what he asking. He can't believe Logan is okay with that. "Are...you sure?"

Logan nods a little. "Well, I feel bad making you sleep on the couch and you won't let me sleep anywhere but your bed. So." He tries to come up with some excuse, rather than just admitting he wants to sleep in the same bed as Kendall.

"Alright." Kendall tries to hide his nerves. He never thought someone would make him like this. He's never been so nervous around anyone. And the fact that they have never kissed, yet Kendall still feels butterflies anytime he sees Logan, is just crazy. But so amazing.

They take turns in the bathroom, brushing their teeth and putting on their sleep attire.

Kendall finishes last, walking into his room to see Logan sitting on the edge of the bed, nerves very apparent. He's wearing pajama pants and a gray t-shirt.

Logan looks up when he hears the door shut. Apparently, Kendall only wears basketball shorts when he sleeps, because he's wearing the same thing he wore the other morning when he was at Kendall's apartment.

Kendall walks around the other side of the bed and lifts up the cover, sliding in. Logan looks over and does the same. They both turn and are facing each other in the bed, but each are at the opposites ends, as far away from the other as they could possibly could get.

This is what happens when they are alone together and have the opportunity to be near each other, but both of their fears come through and neither can make the move to be close.

After a few minutes of laying near the edge, Kendall decides he would be more comfortable if he moved in a bit. So, he slides over a little, bringing him that much closer to Logan.

Logan had his eyes closed, but when he feels the bed shift, he opens his eyes slightly, only to see Kendall moving closer to him. His heart starts to beat rapidly and it feels like all the air is gone in the room. That one move shouldn't affect Logan so much, but it does. It's not even like Kendall moved in just to be closer to him. He was just getting comfortable. But for some crazy reason, Logan decides to do the same. Maybe he wants to be closer as well. Well, he knows that is true. But if Kendall was to say anything, he would just say that he was too close to the edge of the bed. So, with that, Logan shifts his body, so they both can feel the warmth from each others bodies.

They both open their eyes at the same time, it's as if they know exactly what the other is thinking. And neither can look away from the other. Green orbs meeting brown. Even in the darkness of the room, they can see the light coming from the other's eyes.

Kendall licks his lips and it feels like the same moment from Logan's dorm. Where they were so close to meeting the other's lips. And just like the last time, Logan wants this. He wants to close the distance between them and to have those arms wrapped around him, with lips all over him. And suddenly the air is gone again and Logan can't breathe. He shouldn't be thinking like this, especially with Kendall staring at him like he is. But with the look in Kendall's eyes, it looks like he wants the same thing and just as bad.

Kendall reaches his hand over and places it on Logan's cheek. Logan instinctively leans into it, while Kendall's thumb rubs small circles under Logan's eye. He closes his eyes for a second, just taking in the feel of Kendall's hand on him.

When he finally looks back at Kendall, that look hasn't left his face. They both slowly move closer on the bed, their eyes never leaving the other's. Both are breathing heavy and their hearts are beating faster than ever before. They are so close, so close to finally letting what they've both wanted for so long to happen.

"Goodnight boys!" Both are instantly broken out of their trance, by Cheri's voice behind the door.

"Night," they say at the same time.

Kendall's hand falls from Logan's cheek. He sighs and continues to lay facing Logan.

Logan turns on his back, so now he is staring at the ceiling rather than Kendall's disappointed face. This was for the better, Logan tries to tell his mind. If it was supposed to happen, then it would have. But now Logan will never be able to fall asleep. He is starting to regret having asked Kendall to share the bed with him.

But Logan is also starting to rethink everything he thought. He had been questioning Kendall's feelings for him for awhile now. Especially since that last time in Logan's dorm. And this feels like it almost confirmed Kendall's feelings. He has to feel something for Logan, more than just a friend. There is no way something like that would happen between people who only wanted to be friends.

He's scared though, to think like that. It's just going to lead to heartbreak, because no matter how much Kendall may like Logan, he still has a girlfriend. So, Logan knows this was for the best.

* * *

The sound of breathing is the first thing Logan hears when he wakes up. He groans, but then remembers that he is not alone and he tries to go back to being silent. When he opens his eyes, he is met with the sight of a sleeping Kendall. He smiles. They both ended up sleeping, facing each other, the way they were laying before they fell asleep and before Kendall's mom interrupted them.

He glances at their hands. Logan's left hand is laying in the middle of the bed, just inches above where Kendall's left hand resting, palm up. He realizes that if he just moves his hand down slightly, it will be resting in Kendall's. He wonders if he can get away with doing so, without either Kendall waking up or him caring. Logan knows that if Kendall questions it, he will just say that he was sleeping and he didn't mean to.

He decides to go for it, something he never does. Slowly he brings his hand closer to Kendall's. His hand is shaking slightly, but soon enough his hand is in Kendall's. He closes his eyes a little from the warmth of it. He loves the heat Kendall gives off. It sends shivers down Logan's spine.

He then feels a tightness around his hand and he realizes that Kendall is holding onto his hand and interlocking their fingers together.

Logan opens his eyes again to see those bright green eyes staring back at him. They're brighter than last night, because the light from the sun is shining into the room.

They both gaze at the other one, unable to move. Neither wants to make a move, to try and go for what nearly happened last night again. Both are afraid something will interrupt them. And Logan knows he would stop it before it went too far. So there is no point in them doing anything else, other then laying across from each other, with their fingers intertwined and the sun shining on them.

This is one of those moments where everything feels too perfect. Too perfect to mess up. Too perfect for either of them to be feeling anything less than love.

"Morning," Kendall quietly says, the sleep still apparent in his voice.

"Morning." Logan repeats it back, still smiling.

"Sleep well?"

Logan nods, even though he didn't. Again, it's too perfect for him to ruin it by saying how horribly he slept.

But it wasn't because of paranoia or fears or just plain not being able to sleep in an unfamiliar place, which has always been slightly hard for him. It was because his mind wouldn't shut down. It kept thinking about what everything meant. What that almost-kiss meant. What Kendall feels for him.

Ever since that last time in his dorm, he had begun to think Kendall felt the same way. Even if just slightly. And it seems the more time he is with Kendall, the more it becomes obvious. Like now, he's holding Kendall's hand in his bed in his parents' house. You just don't do that with some guy you're just friends with.

It makes his heart swell when he has the moments where he feels like he knows Kendall loves him. Like nothing can ruin it, but then his mind remembers the one thing that is between them. The one thing that Logan knows is stopping them and that's Julia. He feels horrible to blame her for the fact that they aren't together, because it's not just her. It's Kendall. It's him for not ending it. But it's also Logan. It's Logan, for not doing something. For not saying something. But he feels like it's one of those situations where nothing needs to be said. Where they both just know.

Anyway, how can he say anything? He feels like he can't. Which is why he had chosen to just settle with friendship. He doesn't want to come between Kendall and Julia. Though he feels like he is. Like he is pushing Kendall farther away from his girlfriend.

He sighs, making Kendall look over at him worriedly.

"What?" His eyebrows are furrowed.

"Oh...um, nothing. I was just thinking." He tries to look away from Kendall's gaze and he rests his eyes on their hands.

"About what?" Kendall's thumb is now rubbing the back of Logan's hand.

Logan thinks about the situation. The way Kendall acts with him, the way he touches him, it's like they're a couple. This feels like something from one of those cheesy romantic movies. "A lot of stuff. Nothing important." His eyes never leave their intertwined fingers.

He wants to tell Kendall everything. Tell him everything he is feeling, everything he wants, everything he needs right now. The perfect feeling that makes him crazy and wanting to just blurt everything out. He doesn't know for sure if it would ruin this moment or if Kendall would just say he loved him too and he wants everything Logan wants. But he's not willing to risk it.

"Mmm, I think you're lying." Kendall's eyes close and he smiles, still rubbing Logan's hand.

And suddenly Logan wants to pull his hand away and just leave. It's weird how this feeling came over him in an instant.

This feels too intimate and too perfect and not what should be happening right now. Why is this just hitting him now? That's the problem, it's too perfect and something will go wrong. Something, anything. So, Logan wants to stop this from continuing any longer.

He tries to untangle their hands from each other. Kendall's eyes fly open and he grips Logan's hand tighter. "What's wrong?"

Logan shakes his head, still pulling, but Kendall won't have it.

"Hey, breakfast is ready!" Emma's voice calls through the door.

Kendall sighs, not wanting to let go, but does.

Logan jumps out of the bed, glad for the excuse to not have to talk. He turns to glance at Kendall once he stands up and sees Kendall just staring at the ceiling. But then Kendall feels those brown eyes on him and turns to stare at Logan. They're both wearing frowns.

Kendall sighs again and pulls the blankets off him, stepping out of bed. He walks over to his bag and grabs a shirt, throwing it on as they walk out of his room.

They continue to walk to the kitchen in silence and the only words spoken are "Morning" and are said to Kendall's family.

Both grab a cinnamon roll and a cup of orange juice, joining Emma in the living room where she is watching the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade.

The three of them sit there, just staring at the television. The tension is obvious.

"Geez, you two are quiet this morning," Emma finally says, tired of the quiet.

Kendall turns to glare at her, while Logan just looks down at his roll.

Emma decides to not to say anything else to the two of them, noting how bringing up the mood didn't help at all. And also because her cousin's face basically told her to shut up.

They continue to watch the parade together and when it ends at noon, Cheri steps into the room, telling them they should sit on the patio since it is nice outside. "Dad and I will stay in and cook, you three go out and talk." She noticed the awkwardness in the room, even while in the kitchen, so she figured if she pushed them where they would be forced to talk, maybe they would.

The three nod and step outside. It is sunny and fairly warm, even though it is almost December. And they all move to sit around a small table that is placed in the middle of the patio.

It's silent for about five minutes, until Emma just can't take it anymore. She doesn't care if Kendall gets mad at her. "So, this weather is nice."

Logan and Kendall both look up and smile slightly, glad that her conversation starter isn't about how odd the two of them are acting.

"I'm kind of in love with this Texas weather. We would never be sitting outside on Thanksgiving in Connecticut." Logan laughs at how weird it really is that they are outside, while his parents are probably inside freezing and unable to go out because of the snow.

"See, more reasons to love Austin." Kendall grins over at him.

"True." He smiles back at Kendall.

They continue to sit there and talk about where Logan is from and anything else that comes to mind for the next twenty minutes, until Kendall stands up, announcing that he is going to help his parents with dinner.

Emma and Logan nod at him.

Once he steps back into the house, Emma turns to Logan. "So, you two slept together?"

Logan chokes from her bluntness, even though he wasn't drinking or eating anything. He coughs, trying to breathe again. "Um...we...well, we slept in the same bed, if that's what you're asking."

She sighs. "You guys didn't fuck?"

"Oh my God."

"What?"

"You can't just ask stuff like that."

"Why not?"

"That's a bit personal."

"So, did you?" She raises an eyebrow.

Logan shakes his head, nearly hyperventilating.

"How come?"

Logan gapes at her. "How could I? He has a girlfriend."

"So, you wanted to then?"

"I...um..." He stutters.

Emma laughs. "Look, I'm just being the annoying family member."

He breathes a little better, but still shocked.

Emma gives him a little time to recuperate from that shock, but after a few minutes, she is ready to continue talking. "But you do love him, right?"

"Yes," he whispers. There's no point in trying to deny anything. But he still can't believe how this conversation came out of nowhere.

"Well that's good. Because seriously dude, Kendall is crazy about you."

Logan looks up at Emma and sighs.

"What? He does."

"It's just...even if that's true, nothing can happen."

"Well one, it _is_ true. And two, why not?"

"Again, he has a girlfriend."

Emma rolls her eyes. "That hasn't stopped people before."

"Yeah, well I'm not going to be that kind of person."

"Alright, fine. But still, he does love you too. I promise you that."

"How can you promise that?"

She shrugs. "Um, because he told me."

"He did?"

"Of course. The two of us talk all the time. We got really close once he dropped out of school and stayed with my family for awhile."

Logan nods, but then it hits him what she just said. "Wait. He dropped out of school? Like high school?"

"Oh." She slaps her forehead. "I forgot, he hadn't told you yet. Crap. But um...yeah, he dropped out of high school. The middle of his senior year."

"Why?"

"He couldn't take it, basically."

"Why didn't he tell me?" Logan can't believe Kendall didn't tell him that. He figured that would be a big thing to bring up. But then again, Logan thinks about it and they really haven't talked much about their lives. It's mostly been small talk between the two of them. How could he fall in love with someone and not know anything about their lives before they met them?

She shrugs. She's knows why, but maybe it's better if she stops blurting things out and lets Kendall tell Logan those things. "Well, yeah. I shouldn't have said anything. Don't tell him I told you. He'll kill me."

Logan chuckles. "No, I won't. But I will tell him that you swore."

Now it's Emma's turn to chuckle. "I'm older than Kendall. I think I'm allowed to say 'fuck.'"

"Oh, another one. Yep, definitely telling him what you're saying."

They both crack up, unable to stop giggling.

It's nice. Logan can see why Kendall and his cousin get along so well. She's funny and doesn't hold anything back. So, Logan can tell that they are related.

* * *

"So, what do you guys think of Logan?" Kendall asks his parents as he mashes the potatoes.

"Oh, I think he is just lovely. Very sweet." Cheri smiles from where she putting the finishing touches on the sweet potato casserole.

Michael glances over. "Yeah, he's a great kid."

"Really?" Kendall questions. A bit unsure if they are just saying this, but then again, he knows his parents would tell him if they didn't like Logan.

"Really, Kendall. We approve of him."

"But we're not together." He states.

"But you will be." His mom grins and his dad chuckles.

"Your mother's right."

"Mom."

"What? It's true. You two are just adorable together. We can tell he cares about you and we know you care about him."

"What about Julia?" Kendall questions.

"Look, Kendall. We love Julia, she's like a daughter to us, but we know how difficult this year has been for the two of you. We also know that it's probably time for you guys to just call it quits."

Kendall stops mashing the potatoes to stare at his mom. "You want me to break up with Julia?"

"Kendall," she sighs out. "We want you to be happy and we're not saying that Julia doesn't make you happy, but you two were better as friends."

"Your mother is right again."

Kendall rolls his eyes but laughs. "So, you really think I should be with Logan?"

"Why are you asking us?" His mom walks over to him.

"I don't know. It's...this whole thing has been crazy and all I want is for you...to tell me what to do." Kendall has never said anything like this before, never thought he would. To anyone.

No matter how much Kendall loves Logan, it's still scary. The way he would give up a three year relationship with someone he has known for twelve years, for someone he has known for two months.

Two months and he already brought him to meet his parents. Two months and he already wants to spend the rest of his life with Logan. Never in his life has he had a plan for his future. That's what frightened him out of school a year ago. But he feels like he could spend forever with Logan.

"Sweetheart. You don't need us to tell you what to do. You never have. You've always done what you've felt was right. So, why stop now?"

Kendall sighs, knowing she's right.

"Should I say it again?" Michael asks, pulling the turkey out of the oven.

"Okay, mom's right again. Have I told you guys that I love you?"

Cheri pulls Kendall into a hug. "All the time, but we love hearing it."

"I love you," he whispers to his mom, holding on to her tightly.

He's always loved his parents. They have always been pretty supportive of him in his choices. When he told them he was bisexual when he was fourteen, they were surprised, but never said it was phase. They knew Kendall always knew what he wanted and if he knew that about himself, then they knew it was true.

They supported him when he decided to drop out of school and let him go his own way for awhile.

But it's this moment when Kendall really realizes how grateful he is for parents like his.

* * *

"Are you gonna make a move?"

"Emma, you know I can't." Logan leans back into the chair.

"Seriously, you should just tell him how you feel."

"I don't actually know if I can do that."

"Why not?"

"Because..." He tries to search for the right words. "I know I love Kendall. I know that for sure. But it's...this changes everything."

"How?" She leans forward onto the table.

"I've...never been attracted to a guy before and I already had everything planned out. And Kendall kind of came and turned everything upside down."

"So? Love isn't something you plan. It's unexpected."

"No, I know. But everything about being with Kendall scares me. Everything I thought I knew about myself seems like it's not true." He feels on the verge of tears. "I...just...I don't know what to do anymore. Everything in my life seemed a lot simpler before and less frightening. And I was scared of almost everything and made my life harder than I should have. But for some reason, this right now terrifies me more than anything I've ever dealt with in my life."

Emma stays quiet, nodding every so often, listening to Logan open up to her.

"It's not just because I can't be with him. Or well, shouldn't be with him right now. That's part of it. But..." He can't think of anyway to describe it. "I'm...just scared," he whispers.

"Oh, Logan." She reaches her arm over and rubs his shoulder comfortingly. "Love's not easy. It's scary and it's like jumping into the unknown. But wouldn't you want to jump in there with Kendall?"

"He's the only person I would ever want to do that with."

"So, then do something about that."

"It really isn't that simple. And it's only been two months." The reality of that statement hits him hard. "Geez, two months? Oh my gosh. How could it happen that fast?"

"It just does."

"Okay, enough talk of this." He shakes his head. "I feel like you're turning into a fortune cookie."

They both start to laugh again.

"Alright. But I collect fortune cookies, so I can just text you one everyday, that way you get your daily dose of it."

And they both fall into another huge giggle fit, but it's broken by Kendall walking over to the table, letting them know it's dinner. "What's so funny?" he asks as they walk back into the house.

"I'm a fortune cookie." Emma grins at Logan, making them laugh harder, but Kendall is still left out of the joke. He shrugs it off.

Kendall is just glad that his cousin and Logan got on so well. He wasn't sure what would happen when he left them by themselves. But obviously he had nothing to worry about.

* * *

"Well, thank you again for having me over and for the wonderful meal." Logan says as he walks over to give Cheri a hug.

"Anytime, sweetie." She gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Their Thanksgiving dinner went extremely well. They had a nice time sitting together and talking and eating. After dinner, they had an apple pie and coffee and continued to just have easy conversations with everyone.

Kendall's parents asked if they wanted to stay an extra night, but Kendall said that he had to work early the next morning and that Logan should get back to his dorm so he can start studying for finals.

"It was nice meeting all of you." Logan walks over to shake Michael's hand and then moves to give Emma a hug.

"The pleasure was all ours and you'd better be coming back soon." Michael tells him as he leads them over to the door.

Logan smiles and nods to them. Kendall is already carrying both of their bags as they head out to the car.

Cheri, Michael and Emma all stand on the porch, waving to Kendall and Logan as they drive off.

"Your family is incredible." Logan turns to Kendall as they head back to his dorm.

"They are pretty awesome." He grins, ecstatic that Logan and his family took so well to each other. "But see, you had nothing to be nervous about. I told you they would love you."

"You said they wouldn't hate me."

Kendall shrugs. "Same thing." He glances back at Logan, smirking.

Logan rolls his eyes and relaxes into his seat.

"So, what did you and Emma talk about?"

"Um..." Obviously Logan won't say they talked about him, Logan's feelings for him, or the fact that he dropped out of school. He wants to bring that up, but he doesn't want to ruin the mood. "School, stuff like that." He hopes his lie sounds convincing.

Kendall just nods.

The rest of the ride is in silence, but neither minds. It's comfortable and both are still too happy from their time at Kendall's parents house.

Once Kendall parks, they both step out of the car and Kendall goes to the back to grab Logan's bag for him. They continue to walk to his dorm together and when they reach the doors to the outside of the building, Kendall turns to Logan. "When are you leaving to go home?" He almost doesn't want to know. He doesn't want Logan to go anywhere, but he knows he needs to be with his family.

"In two weeks." They both frown at this, walking up the stairs to Logan's room.

Logan unlocks it, letting Kendall walk in, who sets his bag on his bed.

"How are you getting to the airport?"

He shrugs. "I was going to take a cab."

"I'll take you if you want."

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You don't have to ask, I'm offering." He smiles.

"Are you sure?"

"Logan."

Logan laughs. "Okay. That would be cool."

"Awesome. Just tell me all the details and I will be here."

"Alright."

They both know it will be hard to say goodbye to each other at the airport, but Kendall doesn't care. He wants to be sure that he'll see Logan before he leaves.

"Thank you, Kendall."

"For what?"

"Everything. Taking me to your parents for Thanksgiving. For the fact that you will take me to the airport. And for just...being an amazing friend." He hopes it didn't sound too girly, but he doesn't like the fact that he can only say that Kendall is just a friend.

Kendall shares his disappointment, his smile faltering for a second. "Thank _you_, Logan."

"Why thank me?"

"Because..." He searches his brain for the best answer, but can't come up with anything perfect. "Just thank you."

Logan nods, but isn't quite sure what he means.

"Um, well. I better be going. I have to be up early tomorrow."

"Oh yeah. Of course."

Kendall walks to his door, stepping out and smiling. "Bye, Logan.

"Bye."

Logan hates that that's how it always ends when one of them leaves. He always wants to go in and hug Kendall or something other than doing nothing, but instead they just say bye and walk away.

But Logan cannot be too upset. Kendall's parents were so sweet and his cousin Emma was the perfect person for him to open up to. It was nice to talk about it with someone, rather than just bottle it up.

And everything that happened in Kendall's room. While not much may have happened and Logan did ruin it in the morning, he doesn't care. He finally knows for sure how Kendall feels. Well, at least what Emma told him, but he knows that she wasn't lying.

But while he's happy about knowing that, he still can't do anything. It's not like because Logan now knows, that Kendall is just going to break up with Julia right now and run to him.

Logan _is_ happy that Kendall is taking him to the airport. He was dreading trying to get a cab and have to go there on his own. It's going to be hard enough for him to leave, but at least Kendall will be there. Though that may make it harder.

It still scares him how he almost doesn't want to go see his family, because that means he will be away from Kendall for almost a month. It's stupid for him to think like that, since really, they have only known each other for two months. But like Emma said, love is unexpected.

And maybe being away for awhile will help him actually come to terms completely about everything. He knows how he feels, but he still has to work through a lot. About how everything is different now. But he is glad that the winter break is at the right time for him to clear his head.

Right before Logan falls asleep, his phone buzzes. He picks it up, knowing it could only be Kendall. He opens the message. "Goodnight." He grins, writing back quickly.

He falls asleep with a smile on his face, but misses the warmth and security he felt of having Kendall right there with him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.**

* * *

"Hello?" Logan mumbles into the phone.

He looks at his alarm clock and sees that it is 12:35 A.M. Why would anyone be calling him at this time?

"Logan, get dressed. I'm coming up."

"Kendall? It's twelve thirty-five in the morning, what's going on?"

"Really? You're going to ask me to tell you? You know I won't. But I'm on my way up to your dorm, so you better be ready by the time I get there."

He groans. "Fine." He pulls the covers off his bed and stands up, heading to his closet.

"Heading to the stairs. Are you up?"

"Yes, Kendall. I am."

"Alright. See you in a minute."

"Okay." They both hang up and Logan goes to the door and unlocks it for him. Then he moves back to his closet, pulling on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

Kendall and Logan have spent almost every day of the last two weeks together. Though most of it was spent with Logan studying for finals while Kendall watched television in his dorm room. But Kendall would always bring food or if they went to his apartment, he would cook them their meals.

It's weird how Logan can't study when he is away from Kendall, but when he is right there with him, Logan's mind would focus on the books. Which makes no sense, he would've thought it would be the other way around. But Kendall has been a sort of comfort to Logan, putting him at ease and making Logan's finals feel easier than they've ever felt before.

He hears footsteps walking down the hall and knows it is more than likely Kendall. When his dorm room door opens, he for sure knows that it was him.

"Hey. Almost ready?" Kendall asks as he shuts the door and sits down on his bed.

"Yeah, just let me put some shoes on. Are we in a hurry this time?"

"Eh, not really."

Logan nods, grabbing socks and his shoes and putting them on his feet. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Well, grab a jacket and all that. It's a bit cold outside."

"Are we going to be outside for long?"

"Um, yes. We won't be inside."

"Okay. What are we doing?"

"Logan. You know I'm not going to tell you."

"I know. But I hate when you do this." He crosses his arms, hoping that Kendall will just tell him.

"Aw, whatever. You love it when I show up randomly and drag you out of your dorm."

"Not when we both have to be up early tomorrow. You still have to take me to the airport."

"I know. I didn't forget. But I thought we could do one last thing before you left." Kendall smiles.

"And you won't tell me what that is?"

"Of course not. Now grab a jacket, so we can go."

Logan shakes his head at Kendall's stubbornness, but grins. He does love when Kendall surprises him, even though he still isn't too happy about it happening right now, because they do not need to be out all night, when Logan and Kendall both need to be up at a reasonable time.

"Do I need my wallet?"

"Nope."

"Are you lying to me, just so you can pay for whatever it is we're doing?"

"Nope. Besides, you paid for dinner tonight."

"So? But this thing we are doing is free?"

"Completely."

"And it's outside?"

"Yes." Kendall is grinning, knowing Logan is probably even more confused now.

"Alright." He grabs his keys, still unsure of what they could possibly be doing.

Kendall wraps his arm around Logan as they walk down the hallway and out to his car.

Logan stays silent the entire time they are in the car. He wants to ask a million more questions, but knows that it is a lost cause because Kendall will not say a word.

But when they pull up outside of Whole Foods, Logan decides that it is question time. "Okay. Really, what are we doing?"

"Logan, geez."

"Why are we at Whole Foods?"

"You'll see." He turns off the car and once they are both out, Kendall starts walking, forcing Logan to follow him.

"But it's closed, right?"

Kendall turns to glance at him and smirks. "Yes."

"Kendall, what ever it is, we probably shouldn't do it."

"It's fine, I promise."

"How do you know?"

"I just do, okay?"

"Fine."

Logan is eventually walking at Kendall's pace, next to him. But he stops when he sees they are about to walk up the stairs to the cafe seating that is outside.

Kendall turns back to look at him, seeing the confusion on his face and he grabs Logan's hand, pulling him up the stairs with him.

"Are you sure this is legal?" Logan lets Kendall pull him along. He still can never get enough of being close to Kendall.

Kendall chooses to ignore him, smiling as he walks up the steps with Logan in tow.

Once they reach the top, Logan looks around and sees what they must be doing. "Ice skating?"

Kendall lets go of Logan's hand to turn and face him. He is nervous again, wondering if Logan will hate this or something. "Yeah, is it alright?"

"No, it's fine. But are we supposed to be here?"

"I'm friends with the guy who's in charge of the rink here and he said it was cool, just as long as it looks the same as he left it when we leave."

"Okay." Logan is surprised that Kendall would take him here. But he loves it. He loves these surprises and this one seems to be the best so far. Just the two of them ice skating together.

"Are you sure it's fine? We don't have to if you don't want to."

"Actually, I love this." Logan grins up at Kendall.

Kendall breathes a sigh of relief and smiles back at Logan. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome."

Kendall leaves to go into a tent and grab their skates. He walks back over to Logan, carrying both pairs of skates and hands one to Logan.

Logan is still smiling as he takes the skates and sits down, taking his shoes off and pulling them on his feet. Kendall sits down next to him, doing the same. And soon enough they are both standing and walking to the opening of the rink.

"Do you know how to ice skate?" Kendall turns to look at Logan.

"Yes."

"Really?"

Logan chuckles. "I'm not completely uncoordinated and scared of everything."

"I never thought you were. Just, I didn't know that you did."

"Every year. At my parent's house, just down the road is a lake and in the winter when it freezes over, we all go skating on it."

"Well, that I'm surprised you're not scared of. Wouldn't you be worried about the ice breaking?"

"Honestly, no. You would think I would be, but we do it every winter and it's just become a natural thing to me."

Kendall nods, but is a little disappointed that Logan can skate. He was slightly hoping that it could be another thing he could teach Logan. But he knows it will still be as much fun, maybe even more.

Logan steps onto the ice first, eager to skate since he hasn't been in a year. He skates a little slow at first, to get used to the feeling of it again, but when Kendall rushes past him, he decides he is used to it already.

They spend a good fifteen minutes just skating in circles, racing and laughing with each other.

And soon Kendall slows down and moves to sit on the edge of the wall, taking a break. Though mainly he just does it so he can watch Logan skate around. It's amazing to see him so graceful and confident. He has noticed that Logan has become more relaxed and he loves that this really brought that out in Logan.

Logan continues skating in circles, but every so often he steals glances at Kendall. But every single time he looks at Kendall, Kendall's eyes are already on him. Kendall has a smile small on his face as he watches him and for some reason it makes Logan feel a little more comfortable.

"Why did you drop out of high school?" Logan questions as he skates around Kendall, but he can't believe he just blurted that out. He didn't want to ruin this moment, but it had been eating at his mind and he wanted know.

Kendall gasps, not knowing how he could possibly know that. But then he figures it out. "Emma, right?"

Logan nods. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Kendall sits there for a minute, contemplating on what he should say to him. "I...it's...I didn't know how to tell you."

"Why?"

"I was scared." Kendall looks down.

Logan gapes at him. "You were scared? But why? And...you were scared?" He still can't fathom Kendall being afraid of anything.

He sighs. "Yeah. It's just. Look, I dropped out because it became too overwhelming and I couldn't handle it anymore."

Logan nods, knowing that feeling. He was overwhelmed by it all in high school too. All the choices you have to make, but Logan did it, because he felt he had too. He had to go to college. He had to get his degree. It was all part of his life plan. "That's alright. It's not for everyone. But why didn't you want to tell me?"

"I didn't want you to hate me."

Now it's Logan's turn to gasp. "What? How...why would you dropping out make me hate you?"

Kendall sighs, shrugging, but he knows why.

"Kendall?" Logan desperately wants to know why he would think that. He thought Kendall knew him a little better than that and would know Logan would never hate him.

"I...when I dropped out, it caused a lot of problems between Julia and me. She was all about school and degrees and she never understood why I dropped out. Especially since it wasn't gradual. One day I was fine with it all and the next I was running for the exit."

"I still don't understand why you think I would hate you?"

"You're into education and getting your degree too and I was afraid that if you knew, then it would push you away, like it did with Julia." He is still looking at the ice below him. "I wasn't ready for another person to be upset with me for it."

Logan skates over to where Kendall is sitting. "Kendall." He says, trying to bring his eyes up to meet his own. But when Kendall's gaze is still with the ground and he says his name, but louder this time. "Kendall."

Finally those green eyes look up into Logan's brown ones. Kendall sighs and slumps his shoulders, but keeps his eyes on Logan. "What?"

"I would never hate you. Ever. Especially not for something like that."

Kendall raises his eyebrows.

"School isn't for everyone. It is for Julia and me, but not for you. That's fine."

"You really don't care?"

"God no. Why would I?"

"Well, it bothered Julia."

Logan sighs, trying to remember some of the things that Emma had said to Logan about their relationship. About how the two of them had known each other since they were kids and he tries to come up with a reason why maybe Julia was upset. "You guys have been friends since you were six, right?"

Kendall nods, not really knowing where Logan is going.

"Okay, so you were pretty much friends from the minute you started school. It's probably where you two saw each other the most. And then spending nearly twelve years in school together and then you suddenly decided not to go anymore, that had to have been hard for her. You two were dating when you dropped out. So, it had to be hard for her to accept the fact that she wasn't going to see her boyfriend in the place where she had always seen him. You know?"

Kendall stares at Logan. What he says, makes sense to him and he can't believe he never thought of it like that. "Um...wow."

"What?"

"That makes complete sense. We had a bunch of classes together our junior and senior year. I didn't even think about how she would react to that. To me not being with her anymore."

"And I didn't know you in school. I've only known you as the Whole Foods delivery guy."

Kendall chuckles. "You're right. I'm sorry I never said anything."

"Stop apologizing." Logan grins at him, making Kendall laugh harder.

"Fine." He stands up and skates to stand in front of Logan. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything. For being so understanding and for being so smart." He smirks.

Logan laughs out. "I do what I do." And now they are both laughing.

It's weird to them, how they do tend to change personalities when they are together. But it's like they balance each other out perfectly.

They stand there for a little while longer, before either one of them speaks again.

"We should probably go. We both do need to be up early." Kendall smiles at Logan as he says this, even though he really doesn't want to leave just yet.

"Yeah, we should." And Logan feels the same disappointment Kendall does. He wasn't too happy about going out this late, but now all he wants to do is just stay here and skate with Kendall all night long.

They both skate over to the exit and once they are off the rink, they sit down taking them off and putting their shoes back on. Kendall picks both pairs of skates off the ground and walks back into the tent and making sure everything looks the same as how it did when they came in.

As they start walking back down the stairs, something comes over Logan. Maybe it's the fact that he just had one of the best times with Kendall, even though it ended too soon. Or maybe it's because he's leaving later. But he reaches over and grabs Kendall's hand in his own, locking their fingers together.

Kendall is shocked to say the least, but he glances over and gazes at Logan. He's incredibly happy right now. Everything feels right, but then he does remember that it's not and it's his own fault. But Kendall decides not to think about Julia right now and just focuses on Logan.

They continue moving to Kendall's car, hand in hand and smiles on their faces.

Eventually though, they let go of each other when they get into the car and stay apart as they drive back to his dorm. But Kendall wraps his arm around Logan's shoulder as they walk to his building and Logan instantly melts into his side.

Kendall doesn't even let go when Logan opens his door, they just stay like that as they walk into Logan's room. But soon, Logan pulls away. "You can stay here if you'd like."

Kendall isn't even sure if he heard him right. He asked him to stay the night in his dorm?

"It'll make it easier, that way you'll already be here. Instead of going back to your apartment and then coming back here in a few hours." Logan uses as an excuse. Though it's true, but he really just wants Kendall to stay the night.

"Um...alright." He's going to ask if he will be sleeping on the floor, but somehow he knows. He knows that by Logan offering to have him stay the night, that he is also saying that he can sleep in his bed. Just like what they did at his parent's house.

"Okay." Logan smiles, but there is a red tint to his cheeks, from blushing. But he's going to use the excuse of the cold as to why his cheeks are red, if Kendall asks.

Logan goes back to his closet, hanging up his jacket and rummaging through all the clothes to find something for Kendall to sleep in. He knows there are pair of work-out shorts somewhere in there. Once he finds them, he turns to Kendall. "Will these be alright?"

Kendall sees the shorts and nods. "Yeah." Logan tosses them to him. "Thanks."

"No problem." And he grabs his own pajama pants and gray shirt he wears to bed. He goes to a corner of his room to change and glances back at Kendall to see him turning his back to him. He almost just keeps staring at Kendall, but then remembers he needs to change and watching Kendall change would be weird.

Once they are both changed, they both turn around at the same time, even though neither said anything. It's like they just know.

Kendall stands there awkwardly, waiting for Logan to walk over to the bed, not really sure whether he should just climb into the bed already. But after Logan turns on the alarm for the morning, he moves to his bed and pulls back the blankets. He slides in to where his back is resting on the wall, to give Kendall more room.

Slowly, Kendall lays down and they both pull the blankets over their bodies.

They are both facing each other again, but this time they are inches closer than before.

"This feels familiar." Kendall smiles, staring into Logan's eyes.

"Yeah." He sighs contently. "Except my bed is tiny compared to yours."

Kendall tries to shrug, even though he is laying down. "It's fine." And to make it feel just like the last time, Kendall reaches his arm out, this time it's less of a distance, to rest it on Logan's cheek.

Logan closes his eyes, mimicking his moves from last time, but instead of opening them again, he keeps them closed. "Goodnight."

"Night." Kendall closes his eyes as well, but keeps his hand on Logan. Both falling asleep immediately.

* * *

Logan sighs and pushes himself up as he hears the incessant beeping from his alarm. But as he does this, he hears a groan and realizes he put his weight into Kendall's stomach to get up. He mutters "Sorry," as he crawls over Kendall and rushes to his desk to turn off the noise.

Kendall groans again, noticing the time. "Logan, it's six in the morning. Why are we waking up?"

"Because, I like to have enough time to get ready."

"Your flight isn't until nine thirty and we aren't even leaving until eight." He says as he still lays in bed with his eyes closed.

"So, this gives us time to get breakfast and all that."

"Or we could just sleep for another hour." Kendall sits up a little and wraps his arm around Logan's waist and pulls him back into the bed.

"Kendall," he whines. "We can't go back to bed." He tries to struggle, but Kendall's grip on him is too strong and he manages to get Logan back under the covers.

"Mmm, why not?" Kendall has his eyes closed again, fully ready to just go back to sleep.

"If we go back to sleep, we may be late and I may miss my flight."

"And then you could stay in Austin." He smiles.

"Kendall," Logan says as he successfully gets out of Kendall's grasp. He pulls the blankets off him and sits crossed legged on his bed.

Rather than say anything else, Kendall pulls the blankets over his head and also because Logan had just turned on the light that is near the edge of his bed.

"You know, you're very stubborn." Kendall voice is muffled by the covers.

Logan scoffs, "And like you're not?"

Kendall chuckles.

Logan sits there, staring at the form that is Kendall. He wants to just lay down and enjoy the comfort of his bed with Kendall, but he knows that he needs to start getting ready. He does want to see his family, even if it means he won't see Kendall.

He takes a deep breath. "I'm...going to miss you." His voice is so tiny, that he thinks Kendall probably didn't even hear him. He's been wanting to say that for awhile now and for some reason, this felt like the right moment. Maybe because he is leaving in a few hours.

Kendall slowly pulls the covers off his head, telling Logan he heard what he said. He slowly sits up and gazes in those big brown eyes and he knows that Logan means what he said. Not that he doubted it, but Logan's eyes say everything.

Kendall grabs Logan and pulls him into a hug. His arms are wrapped back around Logan's waist and Logan's arms go around Kendall's neck, where he is now nestling his head.

"I'm going to miss you too." He mumbles into Logan's hair.

They stay like this for awhile, with Kendall rubbing Logan's back and Logan resting his head on Kendall's shoulder.

And Kendall takes the opportunity to pull Logan down, so they are laying back on the bed.

"Kendall!" He tries struggling again, but he fails, because Kendall flips them over. Kendall is straddling his waist, with his hands on either side of Logan's head, gripping onto the pillow that Logan is laying on. Kendall's face hovering right above Logan's. Their lips aren't even inches away. More like millimeters. Logan can feel Kendall's breath on him and the warmth from his mouth is so close to his own. If he raises his head just a little, their lips will be touching.

And now Logan's heart and breathing have both become erratic and uncontrollable at this point. Again, he wants this more than anything. But being this close to Kendall, makes him feel horrible. He doesn't want to do this to Julia. They shouldn't have even slept in the same bed again. Or have gone ice skating last night. Or just spent as much time as they had together. Because it has made this moment feel so amazing, but Logan can't enjoy it and won't let it go anywhere.

So, Logan pulls back as best as he can while laying down. "We...really should start getting ready."

Kendall rests their foreheads together, before sighing and climbing off Logan. "Yeah."

The awkwardness is back between the two. Both know that the other wanted it to happen, but Logan had to intervene. Someone has to have some control, so neither do something they regret.

They both get dressed and soon enough they are walking to Kendall's car, with Logan's bags and heading out to get breakfast before going to the airport.

* * *

"Well, call me when you get into Nashville and then when you get into Hartford."

"Kendall, I know. You already told me this. I will."

They both head towards the security check, but stop before they get to the entrance.

"Alright."

Both stand there, awkwardly together, until Kendall cannot take it anymore and pulls Logan into another hug. This time, Kendall's arms are around his shoulders and Logan's are around Kendall's waist, while he rests his head on his chest. The hug lasts longer than a normal guy hug should, but neither could care less. They want to take in this moment together, before they are apart for long. Or what feels like the longest amount to be apart.

"Bye, Logan," Kendall quietly says, while still in a hug.

"Bye," Logan mumbles into Kendall's chest.

When they finally pull away from each other, they each have matching frowns and reluctantly walk away from the other.

They both turn back at the same time, to steal glances at the other one, before turning back and walking to their destinations.

Kendall sighs, walking through the sliding glass doors back to his car.

He is not looking forward to the next few weeks. He knows it's crazy to get so attached to someone so quickly and to someone he's not even dating, but he can't help it. Logan does that to him.

And they keep having these moments, where something almost happens. Where Kendall desperately wants it to happen, but something or someone stops it. He thinks that maybe it is the universe telling him that he shouldn't let something happen with Logan yet. Only because he is a coward and has yet to end it with his girlfriend. He doesn't know why he hasn't. Why he keeps doing this to everyone. He knows that in the end, someone will get hurt. Julia will be upset if Kendall cheats on her. Though he feels like he basically is. Logan could get hurt, because Kendall hasn't ended it and he may end up stringing Logan along without the promise of a relationship.

He wants a relationship with Logan, but he has to end it with Julia first. He knows this, but he can't seem to do it just yet. It makes no sense in his head. He wants to end it with her, even his parents want him to break up with her. All of his friends and family want him to be with Logan. He wants to be with Logan. But maybe he is afraid of losing Julia. Well, he is. But the more he waits and the closer he gets with Logan, the farther he will push Julia away.

He just can't seem to bring himself to do so. He really has a way of messing up the good stuff in his life. Which is why he never tries to dwell on the past, he doesn't like to look back at all the things he has done wrong. Not that there's a lot, he'd just rather not think about any of it after it happens.

Kendall climbs into his car, not ready to go back to his empty apartment alone. The past two weeks with Logan had been amazing and showed him how much he wants to be able to see Logan everyday for the rest of his life. But he can't think like that, not until he does something about it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.**

* * *

"Welcome to Austin," the captain of the plane says over the intercom.

Logan is so ready to be back in the city and in his dorm. When he first left Connecticut back in August, he never thought he would be able to handle being away from his parents. That first month in school was unbearable, he was so homesick. Then he met Kendall and everything changed and he never wanted to leave Austin.

But these few weeks away were exactly what he needed. He needed time to think and figure out exactly what he needed to do.

Every day he was at home though, he and Kendall would either text or call each other. Some days it was just a simple "Good morning," or "Goodnight," but they always made Logan smile.

He told his parents about Kendall. Not about the being in love with him and him having a girlfriend. He just said he was a friend. He's not ready to tell his parents about the fact he's in love with a guy. He doesn't think they are ready to here that. They're not homophobic, he just thinks it may be difficult for them to wrap their heads around. But he knows he will have to tell them, but then again, if nothing happens with Kendall, he may just keep it to himself.

He grabs his backpack and walks off the plane, heading to baggage claim, where Kendall is more than likely waiting for him.

In the back of his mind, he wants that cheesy romantic movie moment, where he runs off the plane and runs into Kendall's arms, but he can't. He can't because when he was gone, he decided on some things.

He thought he had already decided to just settle on friendship, but obviously he didn't. He couldn't contain his feelings and felt guilty for even being close to Kendall. So, with the time apart, he has planned on distancing himself a little from Kendall. He doesn't want to push him away, but he doesn't want to pull him any closer. At least not yet. Not when so many things could go wrong from them being together right now.

He moves down the terminal, heart beating like crazy in his chest. No matter what his plan is, he still desperately wants to see Kendall. See those greens eyes. See that smile. See the guy he hasn't seen in what feels like a lifetime.

When he turns the corner, he catches sight of blonde hair and a flannel shirt and he knows it's Kendall. They lock eyes and Logan's pace quickens. He's ready to hear that voice again, even though he just spoke to him on the phone during his layover. But now he gets to hear him talk, while being able to see him.

They both smile as Logan gets closer and Kendall just waits behind the line, wanting Logan to hurry.

"Logan," Kendall says as he opens his arms up for Logan.

Logan goes right into the hug, forgetting all about his plan. Which always tends to happen when he is with Kendall. "Hey," he sighs, resting his head on Kendall's chest.

"How was the flight?" They are still locked in hug.

Logan finally comes to his senses and he pulls away as he speaks. "Good, we didn't have any major problems. Just leaving Hartford. With the delay there, I was afraid I would miss my flight in Nashville, but thank goodness that one was delayed as well."

Kendall nods, knowing all this already, because he talked to Logan when he was in Hartford and Nashville.

"Sorry though, for being so late."

Kendall chuckles. "Logan."

Logan rolls his eyes. "I know, it wasn't my fault, but still I'm here three hours later than I was supposed to be."

"It's fine."

They both walk down the stairs, towards baggage claim. As soon as they start moving, Kendall lifts his arm up, to put it around Logan's shoulder. Once he does, Logan doesn't lean into him. He stays farther away. Making it feel just like a friendly thing, which leaves Kendall a little disappointed.

"Were your parents sad to see you go?"

Logan turns to Kendall, giving a sad smile. "Yeah, it's definitely hard for them to say goodbye to their only child. But they said they noticed a change in me when I was there. I seemed more confident."

"You are confident."

"Yeah, but I actually went out and talked to people, rather than just sitting in my room and reading. They were happy to see that."

"Well, that's good."

"Yeah." Logan sighs. "How's Julia?"

Kendall looks down and then goes back to watching the carousel. "Oh, yeah. She's good."

"No fighting?" He has no idea how they were while he was gone. Most of his conversations with Kendall never mentioned Julia.

Kendall laughs. "No, the past few weeks were nice. It felt like old times again."

"Well, that's good." Logan knows that it is good, just not for him. But it confirmed that he needs to not be so close to Kendall. It showed him that with him not being there, Kendall and Julia and got a chance to get their relationship back a little bit.

Kendall nods, but frowns when Logan pulls from his grasp and walks over to pick up his bag, which had just fell onto the carousel.

Kendall picks up his backpack, as Logan rolls his suitcase over to him and they head back to his car.

"Glad to be back in Austin?" Kendall says, once they pull onto the highway.

"Oh yeah. I didn't think I would miss Austin so much, but I did."

"Are you sure you're not just missing your math classes?" he smirks.

"Well that too, but don't worry, I read a ton of math books while I was gone. So, at least I wasn't totally deprived of it."

"Now, that is a good thing." They both bust out laughing.

Logan continues to smile as they drive back to his dorm. Just because he isn't going to be as intimate with Kendall like before, he still enjoys his friendship. No one has made him feel so comfortable.

As they step out of the car and walk to Logan's building, Kendall doesn't try to hold Logan. Instead he keeps his distance, noticing the change in Logan.

"Kendall, thank you for doing all this." He unlocks his door, sliding the suitcase to the corner of his room and Kendall sets his backpack on his bed.

"For doing what?"

"Taking me to the airport and picking me up. You didn't have to, you know?"

"Pfft, doesn't matter if I didn't have to, I wanted to."

"Still, thank you."

"Anytime." Kendall turns back to the door, getting ready to leave, but hoping that Logan will stop him. Ask him to stay. Or for them to go and have dinner together. Or anything at all, just more time together. But Logan doesn't.

"Bye." Logan holds the door, letting Kendall walk out.

"See ya'." He hears the door shut behind him.

And it's not at all how he wanted this night to go. He didn't exactly know what he wanted to happen. But he does know, that he didn't want this.

Maybe he should have asked Logan if he wanted to go out to eat. Or come back to his apartment to have dinner, but he thought Logan would rather get back to his room.

He could feel the change in Logan. The fact that he didn't want to be too close and didn't want their hug to be too much. And that hurts him. But of course it's his own fault. It always is.

He didn't break up with Julia. The excuse in his head is that it was the holidays and what a horrible time that is to end a relationship. He couldn't do that to her. But he hurt Logan. Well, at least he thinks so.

He's pretty sure that Logan gave up. Gave up on there being anything more with them. Gave up hope.

He's afraid that he may have just ruined something that could have been perfect, because he is too scared. He's not even sure what he's afraid of. Maybe it's losing Julia. Or maybe it's somehow losing Logan. Though he's losing Logan by not being with him. But what if it ends horribly? What if they get together and it turns out not to be what they both hoped for it to be? He doesn't think he could handle losing two people.

He doesn't know for sure how Julia would react, but he can bet that it won't be a happy break up. And now, he doesn't even know if Logan would want to be with him. What if he really did mess it all up and if he ends with Julia, Logan won't want a relationship? That would hurt just as much.

When did he become so afraid of his life? Once he dropped out, he did whatever he wanted. He didn't question things, he just went with it all. Went with his life. Enjoyed his life, without fears. Then he met Logan and he changed everything. Everything Kendall thought he knew about himself, seemed to not be how it was.

He's always been the optimistic person, seeing good in every situation. Yet, when it comes to this, he's a cynic. He thinks everything can and will go wrong. That everyone will get hurt because of him and no one will be happy, especially not himself.

He sighs, pulling away from the curb and driving back to his apartment.

He almost wants to keep driving. He almost doesn't want to go back to his place, to his bed or to his job. He wants to run away. Run away from all his problems and fears. That's what he does. He chooses to run and not look back at his mistakes.

But he knows this time he cannot run away. He has to stay. He has to fix everything. Except, he doesn't know how. Everything feels too complicated. Everything is too complicated.

He doesn't want to hurt anyone, but he's hurting everyone by not doing anything.

As he walks up to his door, he feels his phone vibrate. Pulling it out, he sees a text from Logan. He smiles. Logan started texting him randomly when he was in Connecticut. "Thanks again and goodnight."

He sighs after he writes back. He needs to do something and soon. 

* * *

"Hey, what are you up to?" Kendall questions as he walks into Logan's dorm with a box.

"Studying," he says, not looking up from the book he is reading.

"When are you not?" He grins.

Logan sighs, "But this time it's for midterms."

"Already?"

"It's March, that's when midterms usually happen." Logan is sitting cross legged on his bed, still mesmerized by the book in hand.

"Well, it feels like you were just studying for finals."

Logan shrugs. "Time goes by fast."

"Yeah."

Kendall sighs, hoping to get his attention and finally Logan glances up. "So, what's up?"

He shows Logan the box and opening it, revealing a bowl of pasta. "Lunch?"

He smiles back at Kendall, but then looks confused for a moment. "Wait, I thought you had to work today?"

"I was. Finished."

Logan raises an eyebrow. "Is that someone's delivery?"

"Maybe." He shrugs, making Logan roll his eyes.

"Kendall, how do you still have a job? You can't just steal someone's order."

Kendall gasps. "Hey, I planned on delivering it, but then I noticed that it was about to start raining and I knew I wouldn't make it to this person without getting caught in the rain. Then I realized I was near here and decided to just have the food with you."

Logan shakes his head, smiling.

"Besides, I believe it was your fault the first time I couldn't deliver the food."

He opens his mouth to correct him, but closes it and just crosses his arms.

"So, do you want some?"

"Fine. But I'm not happy about it."

"Whatever." He laughs, grabbing two forks from where Logan keeps his utensils and moves to sit next to Logan on his bed. He hands him one of the forks and they both begin to dig into the food.

Logan and Kendall have spent less time with each other, Logan making sure that it happened. He didn't text him as much and made plans with him less. Kendall must have picked up on what he was trying to do, because he then started to do the same. Kendall divided his time between work, his girlfriend and Logan. It all seemed to be working out too.

Logan and Kendall haven't had any more of those moments, where they are inches from kissing. Kendall put his arm around Logan less. There was no more holding hands. No more sharing a bed. They started to just act like friends. Like proper friends, where nothing more is expected.

On the outside, they seemed happy. Content on where their relationship was at. But on the inside, they were both hurting. The desire to be together, merging between need and want, but unable to go for it.

"This is good." Logan says, mouth still full with pasta.

"Totally worth me not delivering it then?"

Logan stops chewing, staring at Kendall and swallows the food. "Didn't say that. I still wish you had taken it to whoever. Is it the same lady whose lunch we destroyed?"

Kendall laughs and checks the ticket. "Um, no idea. I don't remember her name."

"That would be horrible if it is."

"No, it would be hilarious."

He shakes his head, going back for another fork full of pasta.

They soon finish the bowl off and Kendall stands up to throw the bowl out. He takes both forks and puts them in Logan's sink.

Before Kendall can sit back down, his phone rings. "Oh, sorry. It's Julia."

Logan nods.

"Hey...tonight? I thought you had work...Alright." He sighs. "Yeah, I'll be there. Cool. Love you too." He hits the end button, sitting on the bed.

"You two going out tonight?"

"Yeah, we haven't been able to have dinner together in a while, what with our schedules and everything. So, it looks like tonight is the perfect night."

"Well, that's good."

"Yeah, it is." He leans back against the wall. "Wait, how was that party you went to?"

Logan groans. "Awful. Reminded me of why I don't go out to those types of things."

Logan was asked by one of his classmates that he started to help tutor, to go to some party that a bunch of people were going to. He didn't want to go, but she kept insisting and wouldn't let him say no.

Kendall laughs. "Well, what happened? It was that girl from your math class that invited you, right?"

"Yeah. It was just everyone getting drunk and being complete idiots. I pretty much just stood by the wall the entire night."

"Aw, you should have asked me, I would've gone with you."

"Yeah, except you were working that night."

"Oh, that's right. But wait, did that girl at least talk to you?"

Logan internally groans, thinking about it all again. "Yes. She kept flirting with me and wanting to dance, but she was completed wasted."

"Oh, Logan. You should have just had one dance with her."

Logan's eyes go wide. "Um, if you met this girl, you would know she was crazy and you wouldn't be telling me that."

"So, you're not going to start dating her now?"

"Pfft, no way."

Kendall cannot help the feeling of relief and joy he gets from hearing Logan say that. When he heard that a girl had invited Logan to a party and he said yes, he couldn't help the fear he felt. Which is ridiculous, because he has a girlfriend, so it's not like Logan isn't allowed to date someone as well. "I bet she's disappointed."

"Doubt it. I don't think she even remembers that party."

"Well, if she invited you, it probably means that she liked you."

Logan shakes his head. "She was just being friendly."

"Sure, Logan." His sarcasm apparent.

"Anyway, she's not my type."

Kendall raises his eyebrow. This is one of those topics that they've never discussed. They never talked much about girls and what they liked. That's the one part of their friendship that was not normal. "What is your type?"

Logan freezes for a minute. How did they get on this topic? He can't say his type is a blonde haired, green eyed dude. "Um...not crazy people?"

Kendall chuckles. "Everyone is a little crazy."

"Yes, but she's not a little bit."

"Oh, Logan." Kendall says again, still trying to come down from laughing.

He turns to look at Logan. He really does love him. More than he thought was possible. And while it's all well and good being just friends with him, he really wants more. He always thinks about more. But he tries to control his feelings and not be so close.

He realizes he is still gazing at Logan, but Logan doesn't seem all that fazed by it. He must be used to Kendall just staring at him, but Logan is gazing at him as well.

They haven't had this happen in a long time. Where they both lock eyes and cannot seem to look away. Both having tried to contain their feelings.

Kendall missed these moments they had, back before Logan had left for Connecticut. It feels like a lifetime ago, that he was sleeping in this bed, with Logan facing him and Kendall had his hand on his cheek. He missed the warmth of Logan under his hand. He missed it too much, which is his reason for doing what he does next.

He reaches his hand to cup Logan's cheek, rubbing his thumb under his eye. Logan leans into it, having missed it just as much as Kendall.

Kendall goes for it. He is hoping this time nothing will interrupt him. That they can finally have this moment together. He leans forward, licking his lips and Logan does the same.

Kendall smiles a little and he sees Logan close his eyes, awaiting his lips. They are both moving too slowly. So slowly that Kendall is afraid something will stop them. So with that fear, he closes the gap between the two of them, pressing their lips together.

Logan melts into the kiss, while one hand goes to Kendall's hair and the other is gripping onto the front of Kendall's shirt. Kendall's hand, that isn't still holding Logan's face in his hand, goes to his hip.

The kiss is soft, full of all the love that has been built between the two. But with months of not letting this happen, months full of all that tension and passion, it quickly becomes more heated.

Kendall runs his tongue along Logan's bottom lip, waiting for Logan to part his lips. When he does, he slips his tongue in, tracing every part of Logan's mouth. Wanting to memorize it.

Logan moans into Kendall's mouth, loving the feel of their lips finally moving together. He wants to be closer to him, to feel more of Kendall's body pressed to him. He sits up on his knees, inching closer to him.

Kendall must be thinking the same thing as Logan, because he moves both of his hands to Logan's jeans and hooks his fingers in his belt loops, pulling him into his lap.

Logan shifts, so his knees are on either side of Kendall's hips and he is straddling his waist. Their lips never breaking apart during any of it, the moment feeling too perfect to stop for anything.

Soon though, they do need to breathe, but Kendall moves his lips, trailing them over Logan's cheek and moving down his neck.

Logan tilts his head to give him better access and lets out a moan when Kendall nips at his throat.

Logan has been dying for this moment for so long. He's been needing it and in the past few months, it had become harder for him to pull away.

But in the past few months, he also became friends with Julia. Since they have a class together, they ended up sitting next to each and started talking more and more. And Logan could see why Kendall cares about her so much. She is actually incredibly sweet and funny.

Now Logan's guilt begins to rise. Thinking about Julia, reminds him of the situation. This is what Logan had been trying to keep from happening. Why he never let all those other times with Kendall happen. Somehow though, he got caught up in it today. Those green eyes staring at him, making him do crazy things.

Logan manages to come to his senses and pulls away, no matter how difficult it actually is to do. He wants those lips to stay on him forever. "I can't." He mumbles.

But Kendall doesn't stop, he pulls him back to him, mouth still attached to his neck.

"I can't," Logan says, a little louder this time and leaning farther away from him.

Kendall pauses and slowly pulls his face from Logan, so he can look at him. "What?" His voice his low and quiet, the lust still obvious.

"Kendall, I...just can't." Logan climbs off him and stands up from his bed, making Kendall's hands fall to the bed.

He stares down at the mattress and nods. "No, yeah, you're right." He stands up and moves to the door. "Sorry," he mutters, before walking out.

"Kendall!" He tries to call, but he knows it's useless.

Logan isn't too sure what Kendall thinks Logan meant by he couldn't. It's not that Logan didn't want it, he did, so much. But if they hadn't stopped, who knows where it would have ended up and he couldn't do that to Julia. He couldn't let Kendall do that to Julia. He didn't want something to happen that they would regret.

* * *

Kendall walks back to his car, though he's very nearly sprinting back, because he just wants to leave. He feels too much pain at this moment.

He knew it was wrong. Obviously he did. But he had hoped that maybe Logan would have just gone with it. And since he stopped them, after it finally happened, Kendall is afraid he really did ruin everything with Logan.

Maybe Logan really did give up and just want to have their friendship. But he kissed back and Kendall knows that Logan wanted it just as bad.

It's pouring down with rain as he leaves the building, the weather matching his mood. He is soaked by the time he gets inside his car, but he really couldn't care less at this point.

Six months of waiting. Six months of all that building and it finally happened. But it ended too soon. Too soon. And he thinks about that. The kiss may have ended too soon, but he waited too long. He waited too long to make a move. Too long to break up with Julia, which he still has yet to do. Too long making Logan wait. And then, when they finally get a chance, it stops because Kendall is a coward and waited too long.

He starts the car, about to head back to his apartment, but instead, he changes his route. He decides that no matter what may happen after this, he doesn't care, it needs to happen.

He decides to do the one thing he should have done the moment he met Logan.


	9. Chapter 9

**So, this is the last chapter. The next one is the epilogue and then, that is it. But thank you again for all the amazing reviews and alerts. It's fantastic.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.**

* * *

"Answer your phone." Logan mutters to his own cell phone.

It's been a week since he saw Kendall, since he told him he couldn't. He's called Kendall and texted him, multiple times, yet he gets nothing back.

He's afraid of why Kendall is ignoring him. Wondering if maybe Kendall hates him. Or if he is really distancing himself away from Logan.

He was going to talk to Julia. He wasn't going to mention what happened in his dorm, but he just wanted to make sure Kendall was alright. But when he went into his English class, Julia was nowhere to be found. Luckily it wasn't the week of their midterms, but Logan still couldn't understand why she wasn't there.

He sighs. This is why he never let anything happen. He didn't want either of them to get hurt, but he made it happen. He is upset with himself for not being able to control his emotions. He was supposed to be level headed and to think things through. But that day, he must have snapped or something. He let everything come crashing down.

He waits thirty minutes before he tries to call Kendall again. Straight to voice mail. Just like all the other times.

Logan decides that he has had enough. He's tired of Kendall ignoring him. He wants to clear everything up and at least somehow try to get things back to the way they were. Even if things are a little different, he just wants to talk to Kendall again.

He grabs his things and heads out the door. He's glad that he's been to his apartment enough times to know how to get there, and one day he even looked up the bus routes for directions. At least he knows he won't get lost.

It takes two buses until he is standing in front of Kendall's apartment complex. He just stands there and stares, shaking slightly and heart feeling like it is about to explode out of his chest. He's been nervous with Kendall before, but this feels different. There is something about the way everything feels, that makes this moment completely inconsistent with the rest.

Logan debates about turning around, just walking away and not wanting to fix it. Well, he wants to fix it, he just doesn't want to deal with the stuff to fix it.

But he takes a deep breath and walks up the stairs, trying to calm himself down with every step. He knocks on the door lightly, almost hoping Kendall won't hear it and he will be able to walk away from the door with the excuse of Kendall not answering.

The door opens and Logan is shocked to see Julia standing there.

"Hey, Logan."

He tries to mask his surprised face. "Oh, hey Julia. Um...is Kendall here?"

"Sorry, no. He just left to go grab some food, but you can wait if you'd like."

"I..." He doesn't want to wait, especially with Julia. He thought he wanted to talk to her, but he really doesn't.

"Come on." She grabs his wrist and pulls him into the apartment.

Logan stands there awkwardly. He's not really sure why it feels so awkward. But maybe it's because he made out with her boyfriend a week ago and is afraid he will blurt it out now.

"Sit down." She motions to the couch, taking a seat herself.

Logan moves to the couch, sitting on the opposite side of Julia. "So, how are you?"

"Oh, good... Wait, what did I miss in class?"

"Um...nothing really, we were really just reviewing for the midterm."

"Oh yeah. Of course. Sorry I wasn't there though, busy dealing with a lot of stuff."

He nods, even though he's not sure what she is talking about. "It's fine."

They sit there in silence for a few minutes, the awkwardness back.

"Kendall and I broke up." Julia says, breaking the silence and turning to Logan.

Logan whips his head towards her, his shock completely obvious on his face. "What? Oh my gosh, I'm sorry."

"Why?" She raises an eyebrow.

"It's just, you guys were together for so long and it must be hard."

Julia chuckles. "This has been coming for a long time. I'm surprised we didn't end sooner."

"Oh." He looks down, not really sure what else to say. "Kendall and I kissed." He blurts out. "Oh God." He slaps his face, running both hands down the length of his face. He cannot believe he just said that.

Julia laughs at Logan's reaction, making Logan slowly raise his head up to her eyes. Wondering why she would be laughing, after he just said that he kissed Kendall.

"I know. Kendall told me. That's one of the reasons we ended."

"Julia, I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hu-"

Julia raises a hand to stop him from continuing. "Logan, don't apologize. Listen, Kendall and I have had a rough year, that I think everyone is aware of. But I've known for months that he is in love with you."

Logan just gapes at her, looking at her like she grew two heads.

She grins. "I think I actually knew the minute he talked about you. I could see it in his eyes. The way his face lit up when he would say your name."

Logan still cannot believe what she is saying.

"I know what you're thinking, you're probably wondering why I didn't end it then. But I guess, I was being a bit selfish and wanted to keep Kendall for as long as I could. Besides, that morning when I saw you had stayed the night after wakeboarding, I thought our relationship was done. I was convinced he would break up with me and go to you. Still surprised on how long he kept everything going."

"How are you so calm about all this?" It's the only thing that comes to Logan's mind.

"Well, I had known our relationship would end eventually. We're better as friends. So, from that point, I knew it was coming. I was prepared in some way. And the reason that I don't care he kissed you, is because like I said, I think I knew he loved you right from the beginning. So, again I prepared myself for that."

"And you're not upset that he's in love with a guy?"

"Oh my God, no. I've known that Kendall was bi since we were thirteen. He told me in eighth grade, so it's not like I'm all that surprised."

"Really?" But then Logan's mind starts to wonder if there have been other guys that Kendall has been with. Kendall is the only guy that Logan has been attracted to, but obviously there must have been more for Kendall.

"Yeah." She nods and pauses for a moment, trying to decide what to say next. "He really does care about you. Logan."

He sighs. "But he's been ignoring me all week."

Julia smiles at him. "He's just nervous and scared that you're upset with him. Plus, I don't think he wanted to end a relationship and then immediately jump into another. Though, I know he wants to with you."

"Why would I be upset with him? Shouldn't me calling him every day, tell him something?"

"Logan, this is Kendall. He doesn't always think things through."

He snorts. "Yeah."

"But he will be back soon. I just came over to finish picking up some of my things and drop his stuff off, but we started to talk and he offered to pick us up some lunch."

Logan nods, but he doesn't plan on staying. He actually wants to leave, not as ready as he thought to talk to Kendall.

"Oh, that reminds me, I need to tell him that I'm transferring," she says, but it's mainly to herself.

"Transferring?"

"Yeah, I never really wanted to go to UT. I mainly did it just so I could still be close to Kendall. But I sent an application to Baylor, hoping for them to accept my transfer and they did."

"Oh, wow. Congratulations"

Julia nods, smiling. "Thank you. And I'll only be two hours away, but this will be better for everyone."

"But you two are still friends, right?"

"Of course. There was no way I was going to lose my best friend. But maybe some time away will help us patch our friendship back together. Why we thought it was a good idea to date our best friend is beyond me. Everyone knows that it never works."

Logan chuckles and shrugs. "Wow, everything did get too complicated, right?"

"Oh yeah. I never thought I would deal with anything like this, but again, this is Kendall. He's very unpredictable."

"Very true."

"Are you ready for a relationship with him?"

Logan thinks about it, even though he knows the answer. "Yes. More than anything. Which I think is the scariest thing to me. I've never been in love with anyone, let alone a guy and yet, here I am, ready to be with him. Never thought I could love someone as much as I love him."

Julia smiles. "I'm so glad. I mean, I knew you had to feel the same way. It's just amazing to hear. To know how much you both care about each other."

"I'm still blown away, by how well you're taking everything."

She sighs, thinking. "Well, we were friends first. That's ultimately all I want with him. But you two fell in love first. I can't stand in the way of that."

"You are seriously awesome. I don't think there are many girls out there who would act like you after their boyfriend broke up with them to be with a guy."

Julia cracks up. "That is very true."

Logan laughs along with her, but soon they fall back into a quiet moment. Not saying anything else to each other.

After another minute of silence, he moves to leave. "Well...I think I'm just going to head out."

"Wait, why?"

"You guys are going to have lunch and talk and do all that stuff, I don't want to get in the way."

"Logan." She rolls her eyes. "Kendall did say you were stubborn."

"He is too."

"I know he is and you're just as bad, so I know I won't change your mind. But seriously Logan, just give him some time. He really does love you."

"I know." He looks down at his hands. "I will."

"Okay, this was good. At least now you don't think that I hate you and you don't have to feel guilty."

Logan gasps. Is he really that easy to read? "You could tell I was worried?"

"Of course." She smirks and pulls Logan into a hug.

"Thank you."

"Anytime. Well, I'll see you in English?"

"Yeah." He stands up, with Julia following behind him. He opens the door, walking out and waves to Julia as he walks down the steps.

He sighs, wondering if he should have waited, but decides it's better this way. When Kendall wants to talk, they will.

* * *

Logan glances at his phone, hoping there will be a call from him. He does this too much and he just left his apartment. The talk with Julia helped, but now he wants to talk to Kendall.

He keeps walking down the street, the bus stop right in front of him. He debates with himself on whether or not to take the bus or to just walk back. It's a long walk, but it gives him more time to think.

"On your left!"

He hears the yell behind, so he moves over to the right, giving the cyclist the way to pass him. But rather than the rider going to past him, he stops the bike right in front of Logan, making him stop his movements.

He looks up to see those green eyes staring down at him.

"Kendall."

"Logan."

Logan shouldn't be surprised that Kendall is here. Julia probably told him the minute he walked in the door that he was there.

"Why did you leave?"

"What?"

"Julia said you came by to talk, but left before I got back."

And of course Logan knew that's what happened. "I just figured I would give you guys space and not intrude."

"We've been talking all week." He sighs, stepping off his bike.

"Yeah, well you've been ignoring all my calls and texts." He hates that he sounds like a girl, so upset that he hasn't called back.

"I just wanted everything to be sorted out with Julia before we talked."

"But I thought you hated me."

Kendall raises an eyebrow. "Didn't I tell you that's impossible?"

Logan rolls his eyes.

"But I did notice that you finally learned what 'on your left' means."

"Learned from my mistakes," he deadpans, making Kendall frown. "Kidding. You know I am. I mainly just didn't want to die from a bike accident."

Kendall laughs out. "Fair enough... So, do you want to talk?"

"Here?" He looks around at the sidewalk they are standing on.

"No, we can go back to my place or to your dorm. Whichever."

"Dorm is good."

"Alright, let me get my car and we'll go." He throws his leg over the bike, getting ready to sprint to his apartment.

"Wait, I can just take the bus back. I don't mind."

"Nope, no way. It will take me five minutes to get my car and come back here."

"Fine."

"Alright, just don't leave from this spot. Okay?" Kendall questions.

"Yep."

And with that, Kendall takes off down the sidewalk, cycling as fast as he can and wanting to get back to Logan as soon as possible.

He knows that Logan will stay there and wait for him. That's just the kind of person Logan is. He doesn't like to intentionally hurt people.

Kendall was upset, though, when Julia said that Logan had just left. He had been wanting to call Logan back, but he wanted to wait. Wait until everything was settled.

It did make him smile and hug Julia, when she told him to forget about lunch and to just "go after your man."

He really doesn't know how he got so lucky with all the amazing and understanding people he has in his life. He was so frightened of Julia's reaction and it turned out she had been expecting it all along. She wasn't even the slightest bit upset. At least, she didn't show it. But Julia shows her emotions most of the time and Kendall can see through her when she tries to hide it, so he knows that she meant everything she said.

She told Kendall that she knows Logan and him will be happy together. She can see it in their eyes. She said all their love speaks from there.

He smiles, climbing into his car and heading to where Logan is waiting for him.

He's not sure what will happen, if this will be it. This will be where they decide if a relationship is something they want to try now. And now that Kendall doesn't have anything between them, Logan won't stop them. Or at least he hopes.

* * *

"So, are ready for your midterms?" Kendall asks, as he sits down on Logan's bed. He couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Actually, I am. I didn't even study yesterday. It's weird, I feel so much more self-aware and I don't feel the need to overstress myself. It's nice and I think I have to thank you for that."

"Why me?"

"Because you're like that. All calm and relaxed and somehow it rubbed off on me. I mean, I still worry and have my fears, but I'm trying not to let it take over my life."

Logan sits down in his desk chair, facing Kendall.

"So, my lazy attitude helped you? Well, I think all the panic you had transferred to me. I was suddenly terrified of everything in my life. Questioning so many things that I thought I knew."

"Woah, really?" Logan raises his eyebrows. He thought he would have noticed that, but maybe since they both kind of switched, it made it just as hard to pinpoint.

"Yeah, freaked me out a little."

"What were you afraid of?"

Kendall glances up, meeting Logan's eyes. "I think you can guess."

"I'd rather you tell me. I don't like guessing games."

Kendall chuckles, before looking down at his hands. "I...was scared of losing you. Of everything going wrong."

Logan sits there a bit dumbfounded. This is definitely a conversation they've never had. They have never said their true feelings for each other out loud to the other. But Logan is ready. It's beginning to feel like the right moment.

When Logan doesn't say anything back, Kendall continues to talk. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not breaking up with Julia earlier. I'm sorry for making everything more difficult."

"You're sorry? Really, Kendall?" He smirks.

Kendall looks back up. "Huh?" Then he realizes what Logan is talking about. "Now, this is a valid reason. It really is."

"Sure." Logan grins, but then sighs, deciding to be serious. "I'm sorry. I feel like I should have done something, said something earlier."

"You did nothing wrong."

"Kendall."

"You didn't," he protests.

"You can't take all the blame. It's both our faults."

"I don't think so." Kendall shakes his head.

"It's true."

"Disagree."

Logan throws his hands up in defeat. "Seriously, we are both way too stubborn."

Kendall laughs out and nods. "You're right. We are."

"But that's what makes us so perfect for each other, right?" Logan's eyes look a bit sad, hoping Kendall will agree, but he has a fear in the pit of his stomach that he won't.

Kendall stares into those amazing brown eyes, that speak every word that isn't spoken aloud. "Yes. Completely perfect for each other."

"Even if we are a little bit crazy? And paranoid? And lazy?"

"All of those things."

Logan sighs, smiling. He stares at his feet, trying to say what he has wanted to say from the moment he met Kendall. "I..." He takes a deep breath. "I...love you." His eyes dart to Kendall briefly, to gauge his reaction, but Kendall doesn't react. He just sits there, staring at Logan.

Logan shifts awkwardly in his seat, worried that he may have just messed it all up again.

But Kendall stands up from the bed and grabs Logan's hands, pulling him from the chair. His right hand goes to Logan's cheek. He loves holding his face in his hands and feeling his skin in his palm. "Do you know how long I've waited to hear that?"

Logan closes his eyes, grinning. "Six months?"

Kendall giggles. "Yes, six horribly long months where I was an idiot."

Kendall leans forward, brushing his lips over Logan's other cheek and moving them to Logan's lips, capturing them in a kiss.

It's quick, because Kendall's pulls away, resting his head on Logan's forehead and moving his hands to Logan's waist. "I love you."

Logan's breath hitches. He's been wanting to hear those words for so long too. Six months, where he was terrified of ruining everything they had together.

Logan looks up into Kendall's green eyes. Those amazing green eyes that really drew Logan to Kendall. Well, that and his smile, which Kendall is flashing at him right now. This is what he wants forever. He grabs Kendall's face and crashes their lips together again.

Their movements become increasingly more intense by the second.

Logan bites Kendall's bottom lip, making Kendall groan and he grips Logan's hips tighter. He spins them around and pushes Logan down onto his bed, as he climbs on top of him.

They break away from each other to stare into each others' eyes, absorbing all the lust they hold. But it's too much for Kendall to just stare, so he dives in to attack Logan's neck. Finally able to mark him as his own.

Logan is writhing under him and panting, but he smirks to himself. "So, are we going to take advantage of my roommate-free room?"

Kendall leans back from Logan's neck and stares at Logan, confused. But soon he is cracking up, not believing Logan said that, but loving the fact that he did. He grins back down at him. "Ah yes. Lets study."


	10. Epilogue

**Well, this is it. The end of the Best-Laid Plans.**** I will never be able to thank you all enough. Really, the reviews, the alerts for everything and just all the general feedback for this, has been wonderful. It still blows me away about how well received this has been. I didn't even plan to write this, but I did and I loved it. So, thank you all so much for reading this and just being incredibly lovely. 3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.  
**

* * *

"Where are we going?" Logan asks as Kendall drives them through the streets of Austin.

Kendall just turns to look at Logan, even though Logan can't see him and he smiles, but ignores the question.

"You didn't answer my question."

"And I'm not going to."

"Why can't you ever just tell me what we're doing?"

"Because, then it wouldn't be a surprise."

Logan sighs. "But I hate surprises."

Kendall scoffs. "Yeah right. In fact, I know you love my surprises. Pretty sure it's a turn-on for you."

Logan laughs, but shakes his head. "So, where are we going?" he tries again.

"Logan."

"It's not like I can even see where we're going."

"Well, you don't have to keep your eyes closed. I never told you to."

Logan opens his eyes and turns to Kendall to see him grinning and focused on the road. "I figured you'd want to completely surprise me."

"See, turn-on. But you being able to see the road won't give anything away."

"Fine." He rests his head against the window, watching all the trees and houses go past them.

He truly does love when Kendall takes him somewhere new, without telling him anything about it. He asks all the questions, not because he really wants to know, but because that's just what he does and he knows that Kendall loves it.

Finally, Kendall pulls the car into a spot on the side of the road, near where a lot of others cars are parked. But there is nothing really around them, except for trees.

"Um, really, what are we doing?"

Kendall laughs, climbing out of the car and walking over to where Logan is standing. He reaches out and grabs Logan's hand, intertwining their fingers together.

"You know, I figured it out."

"What?"

"All my questions? That's _your_ turn-on. You love it when I ask about everything." He smirks up at Kendall, making him laugh out.

"That could very well be it."

They walk over to where there is a very long set of steps, but it's in the middle of nowhere and it is also surrounded by trees.

Logan stops, making Kendall stop as well at the foot of the stairs. "This looks very ominous."

"It's not, don't worry." He smiles down at Logan and gives him a quick kiss to the temple.

They slowly ascend the steps. Logan's not actually scared, it's just random and he knows if he was here a year ago, this would have been terrifying for him.

Once they reach the top, Logan can see a sign.

"Mount Bonnell?"

Kendall nods, still smiling and pulling Logan to the edge where there is a small wall as a barrier.

Logan is finally able to see why Kendall brought him here. It's amazing. They are able to look out onto the lake and he can even see the 360 Bridge. The sun has just started to set as well, making it absolutely breath taking.

"Wow." He is still staring out at the scene in front of him.

Kendall lets go of his hand and wraps his arm around Logan's shoulders. Pulling them together.

"Kendall, this is..." He trails off, still not able to put what he is seeing into correct words.

"I know." Kendall looks around and then starts moving them down a dirt trail. "Come here."

They continue to walk, until Kendall spots a ledge and he pulls his arm off, stepping down on the rocks to reach the ledge.

"Wait, Kendall. How do you even know if that's safe?" Logan's worry is finally coming through.

"It's fine. I promise."

"What if we plummet to our deaths?"

"Then we'll go together." He smiles, reaching his hand out to Logan for him to climb down as well.

Logan rolls his eyes, but grins. "You're so cheesy."

"Just get down here."

"Alright, alright."

Logan takes a shaky step down and when the rock doesn't give way, he breathes a sigh of relief.

Kendall sits down on the ledge and stretches his legs out. He leans back on one of the rocks, so that he's facing right where the sun is going down. He opens his arm for Logan to come and sit down next to him.

Logan slowly sits and Kendall pulls him to his side, as Logan rests his head on Kendall's chest. Both watching the sun set.

"This is just...beautiful." Logan lets out a contented sigh.

Kendall turns to grin at Logan. "Not as beautiful as you."

Logan rolls his eyes again. "Seriously, when did you become so cheesy?"

"When I met you," he tries to deadpan, but he can't help it when a smile breaks through.

They both start cracking up, trying to catch their breaths from laughing so hard. Logan pushes himself away from Kendall and leans back on the other side of the rock. He crosses his legs, just staring at Kendall.

They stay silent for awhile. Just taking in the scenery and having each other right there next to the other. Both with smiles on their faces and a slowly setting sun, lighting up their eyes.

"Are you excited about school tomorrow?" Kendall asks, breaking their silence.

"I am, actually. I'm ready for my tougher math classes."

"Is sophomore math that much harder?"

"It's not that it's sophomore stuff, it's now I'm starting more of my actual accounting classes."

"Oh yeah. Exciting stuff." He smirks over at Logan.

"It really is."

"You're working tomorrow, right?"

Kendall sighs. "Yeah, but maybe we can meet up for lunch?"

"Yeah, what time will you be home?"

"A little after six. I can bring us back some dinner from work."

Logan nods. "Just don't steal someone's order, please."

Kendall raises his hands up. "Nope, I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Have you talked to Julia recently?"

Kendall tries to recall the last time they spoke. "Not since she left to move to Waco. Why? Have you?"

"Yeah, we talked on the phone yesterday. I wanted to make sure everything went alright."

"Did it?"

He nods. "She moved into her apartment and she said she was trying to learn where everything was at. She spent most of her day just walking around, getting familiar with it all."

Kendall chuckles.

"She said hi."

"I'm going to have to call her soon."

"Yeah, you need to. But she did say that when she comes down to Austin, we all need to get together."

"We do."

They both sigh and lean back where they are sitting, focusing on the sky again.

"When are we going to start our exploration of the rest of the city?"

"We are right now. This is something new I'm showing you."

"Yes, but you said we are going to start going around North Austin and that this was the last part of the west side of the city."

"It is. Every year, we're going to go to a different area. This past year was the west, this year now is the North and then soon we will hit the east side and end with the south."

"Okay, so when are we going to the north?"

"Not enjoying this right now?"

Logan laughs. "No, I love this. It's just, you know I have to ask questions."

"Oh? Are you asking questions to turn me on now? But Logan, we're in public."

Logan reaches over and punches Kendall in the chest. "Idiot."

"Yes, but you love me."

"Do I? I didn't know that."

Kendall gasps, and mockingly puts his hand over his heart.

Logan laughs and crawls over to Kendall, pressing their lips together. Kendall's hand goes to the back of Logan's neck, running his hand through his hair.

When they pull apart, Logan gives one quick peck to his lips and leans back to where he was sitting before. "I love you."

"Knew it."

"Idiot," he repeats.

"Mmm, but I love you too."

Logan glances over at Kendall, who is now gazing at him.

They hadn't even noticed that the sun had completely set and that night was starting to fall. Kendall finally breaks his gaze with him and looks around, noticing the lack of light. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

They both stand up, wiping the dirt off their jeans and Kendall climbs back up from the ledge and holds his hand out to Logan. Logan grabs onto him, helping pull himself up.

"Thank you," Logan says as he walks over to the trail with his hand out, waiting for Kendall to walk over to him.

"Anytime." And Kendall and Logan lock their hands together, again.

"Thank you, for taking me here as well."

"We should come here more often."

"We should. Or what we should do, is every year, right before I go back to school and we have finished seeing one area of the city, we end it here."

"Deal." He leans down and they meet in one last kiss before heading back down the stairs and to the car.

Logan still has no idea how he got so lucky. It may have taken them forever to finally be together, but as Julia had told him five months ago, they fell in love first. That love will always be there and every day it seems to get stronger and stronger.

He didn't even hesitate when Kendall asked him to move in. They waited until Logan finished up his first year at UT before he did, since he had already paid for room and board.

His parents weren't exactly thrilled when he told them he wouldn't be coming home for the whole summer and that he was just coming to visit for a week. But when he did go back to Connecticut, he decided it was time to tell them.

He told them he moved in with Kendall and told them how they were together. Needless to say, they were shocked, but eventually, after thinking about it, they had both just known. When they would talk to Logan on the phone, they could hear it in his voice, when he would talk about Kendall. He would just seem that much happier. So, once the initial shock wore off, they were happy and told Logan that Kendall needed to come up, so they could meet him.

They also knew that Kendall was good for Logan. They noticed the change in him, when he was there for the holidays and they could tell it was because of him. So, to know that their son was taken care of and loved by someone, they were ecstatic and couldn't care that he is a guy.

Logan climbs into the car, watching Kendall walk around to the drivers side and sliding into his seat.

Yeah, he'll never fully understand how this one guy could change everything he knew. A year ago, he was scared. He had just moved to a new city and didn't know a single person. Then, he went out a month later, trying to do something different to get him to step out of his dorm. And he's so glad he did, or else he wouldn't be sitting in this car, driving back to the apartment he lives in, with Kendall.

He always thought he needed his future to be planned out, to know exactly what his life had in store for him. That he had to have a certain life, career, and partner. But since he has been with Kendall, he has learned to just let things happen. He still has paranoia, he still worries about things going wrong and he still knows what he wants out of his life when he gets older.

Now though, Logan has the best plan laid out in front of him; he's going to live right here, right now and enjoy himself the only way he knows how to.


End file.
